


sad to know we are not alone in this, sad to know theres no honest way out

by jerk3max



Category: Gorgeous Freeman, freeman's mind
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Catboy Mind, Chastity Device, Edging, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Gordonverse, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, mind uses poppers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Ever since Gorgeous Freeman and Gordon Freemind had accidentally fallen into the same universe, they had been butting heads, much to Gordon Feetman's dismay.
Relationships: Gorgeous Freeman/Gordon Freemind, background Tommy Cooltatta/Gordon Freeman (HLVRAI)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 185





	1. first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ==> Each chapter is porn with the tiniest semblance of a plot, which will possibly get more fleshed out the more i write. also each chapter will have a different sexual act in it, and ill put in the notes/summary what act is depicted in specific chapters ( as well as any content warnings as plot slowly starts to pop up ! )
> 
> please....... please........ i just love their dynamic so much.
> 
> also cuz i just..... Cannot be dealin w comments about it, theyre obviously not related in any way, theyre two completely different people from different universes who coincidentally do the same job and have similar names. this is a spiderverse type situation. anyone can put on the hev suit and be accidentally teleported into a different dimension ! 
> 
> discourse will be deleted im an adult i have a job i just also really want to kiss gorgeous freeman on the mouth. 
> 
> title is from Brave as a Noun by AJJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains dick comparisons and face fucking !

"Fuck you." 

" _Fuck me?_ Fuck you!"

They'd been arguing for an hour, at least.

Ever since Gorgeous Freeman and Gordon Freemind had accidentally fallen into the same universe, they had been butting heads, much to Gordon Feetman's dismay. 

There was a new bickering session over completely trivial things almost every day, and everyone around them with a hint of a braincell knew it was just Mind's way to be the _'alpha'._

He was short for his age, barely five foot six, and scrawny. Tommy had once said there was more meat on a butcher's pencil, and he wasn't far off.

His hair was mousy brown, always pulled back into a hideous rat tail, and he was missing one eye and most of his right ear. His voice was nasally, and he had a soft lisp, and near everything about him was waifish and small. 

Gorgeous, however, lived up to his name. He was tall, well over six foot, and wide, with rippling muscles and a deep, rumbling voice. He towered over Mind, and everyone else at the Black Mesa East bunker, and his mere presence was intimidating. His hair fell into soft, flowing curls around his chiseled face, and his facial hair was neat around his freckled cheeks. 

He was hot shit, and he knew it. He spent most of his time shirtless, wearing tight running shorts that showed his muscular thighs and hid absolutely nothing. 

No wonder Mind felt like he had to prove himself.

This argument seemed different, however. For once, Gorgeous was getting heated. 

More often than not, he would remain stoic as Mind prodded him, continuing with his tasks as Mind trailed him from room to room like a shadow. 

Today, Gorgeous was actually getting frustrated. 

"And another fucking thing, you think you're so much better than everyone else, everyone can tell," Mind says, poking a finger into Gorgeous’ abdomen. 

"Fuck you." Gorgeous repeats, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"Always with ' _fuck you'_ , you can't even prove me wrong, you know I'm right!" Mind yells. "I'm right, aren't I, Feetman? This fucking guy-"

Feetman shakes his head, "Dude, dude, not my problem. If you wanna argue so bad, get out the common area."

Mind rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to argue again, as Gorgeous grabs his wrist.

"We will, sorry." 

Mind grits his teeth, cussing as Gorgeous pulls them both towards his private sleeping quarters. Their rooms were down a long hallway, and Gorgeous was briefly grateful the science team in this universe had built their base in an old motel.

Pulling a still-bickering Mind into his room, he bumps the door closed with his hip, finally releasing Mind’s arm from his powerful grip.

"God, you're the fucking worst, you really are," Mind grumbles, "You only did that to look good in front of the guy."

"Why are you like this?" Gorgeous asks, crossing his arms again, and blocking the door with his huge form. "Why do you act this way."

It wasn't a question, and suddenly Mind felt smaller than ever. 

"Fuck off, dude," Mind grumbles. He looks away, admiring how surprisingly clean Gorgeous had kept his room. His bed was made and everything.

"Are you jealous of me?" Gorgeous asks.

Mind whips back around, incredulous.

"I- No! What's to be fucking jealous of? You're probably so roided up you don't have balls anymore, man!" Mind barks, "Bet your stupid dick rotted off from those dirty fucking needles too!"

Gorgeous quirks an eyebrow, "You think about my cock?"

"What?!" Mind says, voice flying up a few octaves. He totally had. Fuck. "No! That's gay as hell!"

"You think yours is bigger than mine. Is that it?" Gorgeous asks, leaning back against the door. "Show me."

Mind blushed, feeling it spread to his ears, "Show you?" He says, more quietly. 

Shit, he'd been thinking about this for so long, even if it was gay as fuck to admit. He knew he just had to be bigger than Gorgeous, right? That would be his one thing he had over the guy. 

"Yeah, show me." Gorgeous says, "Unless you're a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Mind says, puffing his chest out. His heart was pounding.

"So, show me."

Fuck, this was happening.

Gorgeous steps forward, hand brushing Mind's face. He smirks as Mind leans towards the touch. 

Gorgeous pushes Mind's shoulder, spinning him around. He wraps an arm around Mind's shoulders, smiling wider as he feels Mind gulp against his huge forearm. He presses his hips against Mind's jean-clad ass, and dips a hand into his boxers.

"Is this what you wanted, my attention?" Gorgeous says, voice dropping lower.

Mind stays silent, only letting out a weak gasp as Gorgeous touches his cock.

"Chub already, huh?" Gorgeous coos, "If I get you hard, will you get me hard?"

Mind's breath catches in his throat. He nods.

"Good boy."

Mind's cock jumps in Gorgeous' hand, and Gorgeous’ grins again. 

Mind shimmies his trousers down his thighs, trying to peep over Gorgeous' arm as his cockhead peaks above his boxer shorts. 

He whimpers at the sight, Gorgeous' hand completely enveloping Mind's stiff cock, already pissing pre-cum over his knuckles. Mind's knees buckle, and Gorgeous lets out a gentle laugh.

"Sit down, it's my turn now," Gorgeous says, letting go of Mind and guiding him to the bed. 

Nodding, Mind tugs at the hem of Gorgeous' white boxers, admiring the tent as he pulls them down. Gorgeous' cock springs free, bouncing softly inches from Mind's face, and Mind can't help but to lick his lips.

"Hands only, use your mouth later," Gorgeous chides, smirking again.

Fucking hell, Mind wanted to punch that grin off his face.

He spits into his hand, working Gorgeous slowly. He pulls back his foreskin, and whimpers at the size of his head.

Jesus, he was huge. Monstrously so. He was easily as long as Mind's forearm, and nearly as wide. Mind had never wanted to put something in his mouth so, so badly.

"Okay, you win," Mind says, still unable to make eye contact. Fuck. God damn it. He really was gorgeous, even down to his cock and balls. 

Gorgeous chuckles, the sound deep in his chest. "What's my prize?"

"Prize?" Mind echos, hands still on Gorgeous' dick.

"I win, what's my prize?" Gorgeous says. 

Mind looks up at him, then back down at his cock, watching a small drop of pre-cum bead at his slit. He draws his thumb over it, and licks his lips again.

"You want to fuck my throat?" Mind says. "I don't have a gag reflex, not after Eddie and I-"

"If it'll shut you up, gladly," Gorgeous says, shoving Mind back down onto the bed. "Lay down, head hanging off the edge."

Mind nods, shuffling quickly into position. He pulls his shirt up and grabs his cock as Gorgeous steps closer. 

"Are you ready for me?" He says, pressing his dick against Mind's lips. 

Mind opens his mouth and draws his tongue along Gorgeous' slit. 

Gorgeous smiles, pushing his bellend into Mind's hot mouth, grunting as he feels Mind swallow around him. He lets Mind catch his breath, staying perfectly still.

Mind breathes slowly, relaxing his throat in preparation. He'd only really done this once before with Eddie, who was quite a bit smaller than Gorgeous. But damned if he was going to give in now. He had something to prove.

Mind reaches up to grope Gorgeous' ass, and Gorgeous takes the hint to press forward. His head dips into Mind's throat, and Mind's eyes roll backwards at the feeling.

Fuck. He tasted good too. The slightest hint of salt and the heat from his cock made Mind drool. He wanted to fucking live in this feeling. Nothing was better than being full like this, being full of Gorgeous.

Gorgeous thrusts slowly, and Mind moans around his cock. Mind's throat was so beautifully tight and warm, it felt fucking built for him. 

Mind's cock jumps against his tummy as Gorgeous growls, and Gorgeous rips Mind's hand from his ass cheek. 

"Touch yourself," he says. "Make a mess." 

Shuddering, Mind grabs his prick, jerking sporadically as Gorgeous speeds up his own thrusts. He wanted to last, maybe that could be his way of being better. 

Gorgeous caresses Mind's neck as he thrusts deeper, and Mind knows that just isn't going to happen.

His body quivers as Gorgeous runs his hands across Mind's chest, tweaking his nipples and holding a thumb against his Adam's apple as his cock fucks deeper into his throat. Mind kicks his shaking legs against Gorgeous' pillows, toes curling as he gives in, and cums on his stomach.

Mind's chest heaves with shuddering breaths, and Gorgeous pulls out of his throat with a grunt. He strokes himself rapidly, and Mind grabs his ass again.

"Not the face, _not the face,"_ Mind croaks, voice barely a whisper. He didn’t need anything fucking up his one good eye.

Gorgeous nods, pressing his head back into Mind's mouth as he strokes himself. Mind licks his slit again, and Gorgeous cums too, shooting thick ropes down Mind's throat. Mind moans, shaking as he swallows.

Gorgeous pulls back, wiping his brow and smirking once more at Mind sprawled out on his bed. His body was flushed, and he was still trying to catch his breath. He had cum up his stomach and on his t-shirt, and his dick was softening against his belly. He really did look pathetic.

Disappearing into his en-suite bathroom, Gorgeous grabs a damp flannel and hands it to Mind, "Clean yourself up."

Mind nods, wordlessly, propping himself up on a shaky elbow to clean his filth.

Then, there is a soft knock at the door.

"Guys?" Feetman calls through the wood, "You haven't killed eachother in there, have you?" 

"We're okay," Gorgeous says. "We'll be out in a minute." 

Mind gulps, slowly getting redressed. He wipes his soiled shirt with the cloth, and sighs at how obviously wrecked he looks. 

Man, this one would be hard to explain.


	2. arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains hate fucking anal, reverse cowgirl, and a stomach bulge ;^)
> 
> huge shoutoutz to twit user slimeygutz for being my beta reader and also inspiring some future chapters !! also massive thankyou to every1 who commented on chapter one ! so happy ur all enjoying this filth :''')
> 
> my twit is fagconnor800 and i draw an ungodly amount of gorgeous, feel free to follow me if youd like lol

Gorgeous slams Mind up against the wall, and presses himself against his ass.

"Is this what you fucking wanted?" Gorgeous growls, hands gripping Mind's hips and keeping him still. "Pissing me off all day… You wanted this, didn't you?"

Mind grins, rolling his ass back against Gorgeous, "Fuck you."

"You whore," Gorgeous barks. Fuck, he hadn't felt this riled up in so long. 

Mind had been prodding him again all day, making snide remarks in front of Feetman and the rest of the science team. He finally snapped as Mind trailed him to his room, still bickering over something completely mundane. He gave in, and pushed Mind's face against the bare brick.

"If you wanted me to fuck you so bad, just fucking say it," Gorgeous says, hand wrapped around Mind's neck as the other dips into his sweatpants. 

"You're too big of a pussy to do it, either way," Mind says, grinning. 

Gorgeous grits his teeth and shoves Mind's pants to his thighs, hearing the fabric tear from his strength. He kicks at Mind's ankle, spreading his legs further apart for easy access. 

They had been secretly fucking for a few weeks now, tiptoing into eachothers rooms in the dead of night to satisfy themselves. Mind would usually initiate, but in his own bizarre and twisted way, trying to get Gorgeous angry each time to feel the full force of his strength. Gorgeous never gave him the satisfaction, easily overpowering the smaller man in whichever way he wanted to, something Mind clearly enjoyed regardless. 

Though, Gorgeous had to hand it to him, Mind could fuck like a rabbit. He didn’t seem to have any rest periods, always desperate for more, in increasingly more interesting ways. 

Mind rocks backwards into Gorgeous, snapping him back to the present.

“Get your shirt off,” Gorgeous growls, letting go of Mind’s neck to tug at the bottom of his grey graphic tee. Mind grabs the collar and tugs it off with one swift motion, and Gorgeous grabs for his chest, pinching his nipples and drawing his nails across his battle scars.

Mind gasps, swearing under his breath and slapping a hand onto the wall to keep balance. Gorgeous’ hands roam down, holding his slender hips and inching teasingly close to Mind’s slowly hardening dick. He pulls away, laughing through his nose as Mind grunts in annoyance. 

He gropes at Mind's ass, frowning as he touches over his hole and feels hard rubber. 

Mind was wearing a buttplug. Fucking hell. Always something new.

"Jesus," Gorgeous says, voice a low rumble, "You really are a whore."

Mind reaches back and tugs on the wide base, stifling a moan as the plug slowly slides out. It's wide, but still smaller than Gorgeous, and Mind presses back against Gorgeous' tenting underwear as he drops the silicone to the floor.

"Let me guess, you have lube too?" Gorgeous says.

"Back left pocket," Mind replies, revelling in Gorgeous' surprise. Keeping the big lug on his toes was incredibly fun. This was his only way of being better than Gorgeous, to always be three steps ahead at every turn.

There's the small noise of a cap popping open, and Mind gasps at the cold gel against his hole. 

Gorgeous pushes three fingers in immediately, wrapping an arm around Mind's neck again. Mind's dick dribbles pre-cum against the wall as he's pushed against the concrete. 

Working him open slowly, Gorgeous squeezes his bicep, smirking as Mind gasps against his arm. He keeps his hand firmly on Mind’s shoulder as he pushes a fourth finger into him, and Mind grits his teeth and grunts, noise low in his throat.

Fuck, he needed Gorgeous' cock in him _Inow._

"Come on, fucking pussy," Mind starts, stuttering as Gorgeous pumps his fingers in and out of his hole. "Fuck me already."

Gorgeous squeezes his bicep against Mind's neck again, and pulls out his fingers. He slaps Mind's ass, and grins as Mind chokes out a moan. 

"Guide me in, then," Gorgeous coos. "If you want me to break you so bad, you guide me in."

Mind nods, keeping one hand on Gorgeous' wrist as he uses his other to push his underwear down. He spreads his legs as wide as he can with his sweatpants still around his ankles, and presses Gorgeous' tip against his waiting hole. 

Gorgeous stays completely still, smirking as Mind lets out a frustrated huff. He wriggles his hips backwards, struggling against Gorgeous’ grasp.

Man, he was stubborn. 

Gorgeous rolls his hips forward once, grinning as Mind’s head tips backwards in ecstasy. 

He keeps himself still again, giving Mind time to adjust. 

Gorgeous takes the time to admire Mind below him, slender body curved in his embrace, his dick standing to attention between his pale thighs. He runs his hand down Mind’s body comfortingly, feeling his heart as it pounds in his chest. 

Mind’s breathing slowly evens, and he moves his hand back to squeeze Gorgeous’ ass.

Placing a sweaty palm on the wall, Gorgeous presses forward, watching his cock slide out, then in, and back out of Mind as he quivers against Gorgeous’ body. Mind rests his head to the side, and Gorgeous can feel him drooling over his bicep.

“Oh fuck yes,” Mind whines, shifting back onto Gorgeous’ length. He was stretching Mind open, almost painfully so, and Mind was looking forward to not being able to walk after this. “Fuck me harder, come on.” 

Mind slips his hand down to touch himself, letting moans fall from his mouth as Gorgeous fucks into him. His body shudders as Gorgeous pushes deep, holding himself there as Mind tenses around him. 

Keeping his thrusts slow and steady, Gorgeous sets a teasing rhythm to get revenge for another day's worth of petty arguing. It was obvious the fights were for a reaction, though Gorgeous doubts the science team would guess Mind craved this response. His hips rock slower, pushing all the way to his hilt with each thrust. He knows his pace is driving Mind insane, and having that power over the smaller man makes him rock fucking solid. 

Mind's knees quake as Gorgeous fucks him, and before long he is holding Gorgeous' arm to keep himself upright. Gorgeous knows his good eye is glazed over, like it always gets when he's this cumdrunk. Mind stumbles slightly as he pushes himself back to meet Gorgeous' hips.

Then, Gorgeous drops his hold on Mind’s neck, and effortlessly scoops Mind’s legs up, laughing under his breath as Mind scrambles to balance himself with the wall. Gorgeous leans back, tipping Mind against him, and bounces him on his cock.

“Gorgeous, Gorgeous,” Mind gasps, gripping his forearms to steady himself. His knuckles turn white and his head tips back onto Gorgeous’ shoulder, _“Fuuuuuck.”_

Gorgeous smirks, thrusting harder as Mind quivers in his grasp. Mind’s toes curl, his dick seeping glossy pre-cum onto his stomach. Gorgeous watches his dick bounce with each thrust, and quirks a brow at the sight of Mind's drenched belly.

Slowing his rolling hips, Gorgeous bumps his cheek into Mind’s own, “Hey,” Gorgeous starts, trying to get his attention. “Hey, look down, watch me fuck you.”

Mind tilts his head forward, saliva dribbling past his lips and down his chin.

“Look,” Gorgeous repeats, thrusting his hips up. He nods towards Mind’s abdomen, a small bulge in his stomach as Gorgeous fucks into him again. “Fuck _yes._ ”

Mind reaches a shaking hand down, touching over the bulge as Gorgeous speeds his thrusts. Fuck. This felt so fucking good.

He watches his stomach distend from Gorgeous' huge dick, and his grip on Gorgeous' arm gets impossibly tight. Holy shit, he was a whore.

Keeping his hand on his stomach, he tips his head back again, feeling Gorgeous smile against his cheek as he fucks noises from Mind’s hoarse throat. 

Heat coils in Mind's stomach, and he knows the feeling of Gorgeous this deep inside him will push him over.

“I’m coming, _I’m coming,_ fuck,” Mind whispers, tightening around Gorgeous as his orgasm hits him. Cum spurts up his flushed chest, pooling in his bellybutton, and Gorgeous grunts at the sight of Mind so utterly spent in his grasp.

His thrusts become sporadic, and Mind lets out a low whine as Gorgeous squeezes his thighs.

“Can I cum in you?” Gorgeous growls, mouthing at Mind’s exposed neck. 

“Fuck,” Mind stutters, shifting his cum covered hand to grip Gorgeous’ wrist. “Fuck yes, cum in me.”

Gorgeous grits his teeth, pressing deep into Mind as he cums too.

A small smile breaks out across his face as Mind moans again, his flaccid dick twitching as Gorgeous slowly pulls out.

Gorgeous sets Mind down on the bed, pushing his legs apart to watch his cum dribble out of Mind’s wrecked hole. 

“Pig.” Gorgeous coos. 

“Piece of shit,” Mind retorts, still catching his breath. 

Picking up Mind’s plug from the floor, he tosses it onto Mind’s stomach where it lands with a hollow thud. Mind chuckles up at Gorgeous, wiping the toy off on his arm before pushing it back into his bruised hole. 

Gorgeous flops down onto the bed beside him, with a soft sigh.

“You want me to carry you back to your room?” Gorgeous asks.

“Let me catch my breath,” Mind sighs. “Besides, I think Feetman is up this late sometimes doing his gaming shit, I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“But hearing you is fine?” Gorgeous laughs. 

“ _Shiiiit,_ ” Mind groans.


	3. losing a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a chastity cage, the mating press position, a tiny bit of piss play, general humiliation, group yoga, and catboy mind!

"Gorgeous, I'm close," Mind moans. His body shudders and Gorgeous' bedsheets stick to his sweaty skin. 

They had made a bet- as they often did when fucking- that Mind wouldn't be able to last a full hour without coming. Mind had taken it, insisting he would win. He'd jerked off for longer, he knew how to handle himself. He wanted his prize to be Gorgeous in some skimpy outfit, cleaning his room and servicing him for an evening.

Gorgeous had quirked a brow, but accepted, saying if Mind lost, he would have to wear an embarrassingly small chastity cage for a full day, and dress as a catboy. 

Mind had scoffed and accepted. No fucking way was he going to lose and dress as a catboy.

_Fuck._

"Don't come," Gorgeous growls, fucking into him harder. "Don't you want to win?"

Mind let's out a high pitched whine and nods, his toes curling and heels digging into Gorgeous' back. He drags his nails across Gorgeous' shoulders and bites his lip, furrowing his brow as he tries to keep himself together. 

Gorgeous doesn't slow his thrusts, and Mind's legs start to shake.

"Oh god," Mind gasps. His dick throbs against his belly, and Mind's body is flushed bright red. "Oh god, oh god."

Gorgeous smirks against his cheek, dipping his head forward to mouth at his neck. They had an unspoken rule about visible marks, and god, did Gorgeous want to break it.

Then, Gorgeous reaches back to spank Mind's ass, once, twice, three times, and Mind lets out a pathetic groan as he cums.

Gorgeous sits back, thrusts slowing almost to a stop, "Ha ha." 

Mind flips him off, chest heaving as he catches his breath. 

"Poor kitten," Gorgeous coos, drawing his hands up and down Mind's body, "Looks like you lost."

"Fuck off," Mind says, wiping his sweaty face with a shaking hand. "I _so_ had that, I nearly won."

Gorgeous laughs, "Sure. Want me to keep going?"

Mind sighs, flopping his arm onto his chest, "No."

Pulling out gently, Gorgeous crawls to Mind's side, biting his lip as he surveys his prize.

"You wanna see the cage I got you?" Gorgeous whispers. "I think you'll like it."

"You're an asshole," Mind says, peering up at Gorgeous with a tired gaze, "Let me see."

Gorgeous leans over to his bedside cabinet, tugging open the top drawer and pulling out a small box. He brandishes it in front of Mind with a mischievous grin.

"Pink?" Mind says. "You just had to get _pink._ "

Gorgeous chuckles, tapping the front illustration on the box, "It comes with a little sounding rod I can lock in, too." He presses his nail into the tape and pops the cardboard open, "So every time you wanted to piss, you'd have to ask permission."

Mind's heart jumps into his throat. He didn't even consider giving Gorgeous that much control. He imagines himself desperate, having to beg Gorgeous for the key, and his dick twitches at the idea. Shit, that was hot.

"So, I was thinking I'd keep you locked, starting now," Gorgeous starts, placing the various parts of the cage on Mind's tummy, "And then tomorrow evening, I'll fuck my good little catboy."

Mind nods, "Okay." He grips the bedsheets as Gorgeous slips the cockring on his flaccid penis, wiping his member softly with his discarded underwear. He slips the plastic over the head of his dick and clicks it into place, and Mind gasps, "Wow, okay."

"Comfortable?" Gorgeous says, a shit-eating grin crawling across his face.

"Yeah," Mind breathes, "Surprisingly roomy…?"

"Good," Gorgeous says. He presses the lock into the small chamber, and twists the key. "Aw, so cute and small." He mocks.

Mind shoves his arm, "Not funny." He runs his hand over the plastic. "What about the pee-hole thing, you going soft on me?"

Gorgeous spanks Mind's ass again, chiding him softly, "I'll put it in tomorrow morning, don't worry." He passes Mind his shirt from the bedroom floor, "I want you in here, bright and early."

"I'll be here before the cows come home," Mind says. He slips his shirt back over his head as Gorgeous smirks at him. "Or whatever the phrase is, you know what I mean." 

"I don't think I do," Gorgeous laughs, passing Mind his trousers, "See you tomorrow."

Mind sneaks back to his room, holding his crotch as he slowly gets used to the new sensation. 

The next morning, Mind knocks gently on Gorgeous' door, letting himself in as Gorgeous grunts in response.

He's clearly just stepped out of his shower, ruffling a towel through his hair as he stands naked at the foot of his bed. He snaps his fingers, and points at his feet, and Mind quickly falls into place. 

"Hm," Gorgeous hums, surprised. He didn't think that would work, "Good boy." He runs a hand through Mind's messy bed-hair, tugging his head back and making Mind stare up at him, "Get undressed."

Mind nods, tugging his shirt off and shuffling out of his pyjama trousers. 

Gorgeous drops his towel to the floor, and tilts his head towards the bed. He's wearing the key to Mind's chastity cage as an earring. God, something about their sexual adventures being subtly shown to everyone… 

Mind climbs up without a word.

"Now," Gorgeous starts, quickly wiping his hands with an anti-bacterial wipe and standing between Mind's legs. "You ready? You understand you're going to have to ask me, whenever you want to piss?"

Mind nods, "Yeah, I know."

Smirking, Gorgeous brandishes the piece of stainless steel, a small ball on the end to screw into the cage's tip. He gently rubs lube along the metal, and lifts the end of Mind's cage with a finger. 

Mind grips the bedsheets as Gorgeous presses the rod against his urethra, and lets out a gasp, "Easy, easy," he says, heat coiling in his stomach as he watches it slowly slide into him through the small holes in the cage. "Easy, Jesus! You're not fucking sewing my dick closed here."

"Pussy," Gorgeous says, gently screwing the rod into position. He taps it with his finger, and Mind accidentally moans. "Ha, cute."

"Get fucked," Mind says. 

Gorgeous tugs at his hair again, "Get showered, I gotta talk to Feetman about something."

Mind nods, watching Gorgeous slip on a tight pair of briefs and his running shorts and walk out to the common area.

Mind joins him not long after, wet hair hanging onto his forehead. He slips his eyepatch into place and readjusts his underwear as he notices Tommy- carrying rolled up work-out mats- strolling past him.

He taps Tommy's shoulder with a quirked brow, "Hey. Hey, Tommy, what's going on?" 

"Huh?" Tommy says, not pausing his stride, "Oh, uh, w- we're doing yoga."

"Yoga?" Mind says as he notices the common room with furniture moved, and Gorgeous surveying the scene. "Since when?"

"Gordon and uh, Gorgeous set it up," Tommy says, passing Mind a mat. "This one's yours."

“Hey, wait, what the fuck? What’s with this hippy-dippy shit?” 

“Its to relax, Dr Freeman,” Tommy says, “It’s just one time.”

“If I wanted to relax, I’d green out in a fucking field somewhere,” Mind mutters under his breath, snatching the mat from Tommy and holding it close to his chest. “If I hear one whale noise, I’m out.”

“I don’t think Gorgeous’ CD has whale noises,” Tommy mumbles, quickly scampering over to Feetman and setting his mat close by.

Wait. Gorgeous was running this? Shit. He was up to something. 

Mind gulps as Gorgeous smirks at him. He steps towards Mind and leans down to whisper. "Sorry, did I forget to mention the yoga?" He snickers. "I did tell Feetman you were up for it, said you practice all the time."

"Fuck you, seriously," Mind groans, "You suck." 

Gorgeous laughs, clapping a hand on his back. “Better put your mat down somewhere good.”

Gorgeous clicks on the small disc player at his feet, smiling as crackling piano music starts to play. He claps once, and the various members of the science team turn to face him, shuffling towards their different work-out spots.

“Okay, let’s get started,” He announces, sitting himself down and crossing his legs. He hides a smirk as Mind winces and wriggles into a more comfortable position, and turns his attention to the rest of the team, “I’ve only done this once, so everyone blame Feetman if this ends up horseshit.”

The science team chuckle quietly, and Gorgeous starts to softly roll his shoulders, “Close your eyes. Listen to the music, and my voice. Move your shoulders gently forward, up, and back, and breathe as you create a circle.”

His gaze stays fixed on Mind as he breathes, clearly not relaxed in the slightest. Gorgeous smiles, before continuing, “Now, slowly bring your ear down to one shoulder, and then across to the other. Keep breathing.” 

He takes a pause, encouraging the team to mimick his slow, deep breaths. 

“Alright,” Gorgeous says, exhaling, “Now stretch your arms out in front of you," His gaze shifts to Mind again, watching his skinny arms as he stretches, "And slooowly lift them above your head. Release with an outward breath.” 

Mind moves his arms quickly back to his lap, and Gorgeous knows this whole thing must annoy the fuck out of him.

They repeat the simple movements, before Gorgeous instructs them to slowly make their ways onto their knees, until they’re on all fours, elbows against the mats. The CD starts to skip, and Gorgeous takes the opportunity to stand, resetting the disc and standing close to Mind with a coy smile.

“Okay, now you can slowly bring your feet in and lift your hips up, and we’re in downward facing dog together,” Gorgeous says, coming to stand behind Mind, “Place one heel down, and shift over to the other heel. Rock back and forth if you have to, whatever is most comfortable, but keep your arms straight.” He holds Mind’s hips gently and tugs him back, grinding himself against Mind’s ass. Mind’s fingers curl on the mat in front of him. 

This was so risky. One more skip of the dumb relaxing music and everyone would open their eyes and see them. Mind pushes his hips back regardless, and he shudders. The idea of getting caught like this, their secret being revealed, makes Mind’s dick throb in it’s cage.

“Now bring yourself back down to your knees, and take a rest,” He says, letting go and allowing Mind to kneel between his legs. He tugs Mind’s hair back, and smiles down at the man.

The CD skips again, cutting the music for a moment, and Gorgeous laughs, “I think that’s a sign, we’re done.” He drops Mind’s head and walks back to the player as the science team blink their eyes open. 

Mind’s cheeks are still flushed as he rolls his mat up. 

It’s evening by the time Mind tugs Gorgeous aside, clear embarrassment on his face. Gorgeous can’t help but to grin just at the sight of him, trying to casually press his knees together.

“Can you unlock me, please?” Mind asks, voice low. They’re in the hallway outside his room, and Gorgeous knows his quiet demeanor is out of shame. 

“Took you long enough,” Gorgeous smiles. “I really should get you to stay hydrated, its not healthy.”

Mind grunts in annoyance, “Whatever, cut me some slack alright? It’s hard being a grown-ass man having to ask. Makes me feel like I’m in middle school again.”

Gorgeous smiles, grabbing his arm and tugging him into his room. They beeline for the bathroom, and Gorgeous unceremoniously tugs Mind’s pants down. 

He presses himself up against Mind’s back, running his hands over his body and humming into his ear. "Cute," He mumbles, fiddling with the cockring.

"Come on, man," Mind whines, hands hovering above Gorgeous' own. 

Gorgeous holds his prick as he gently unscrews the rod, whistling as Mind's urine immediately dribbles over his fingers. Piss flows into the toilet, and Mind grabs Gorgeous' wrist with a short moan.

“Do you have to hold me?” He says, slipping his hand onto Gorgeous’ own, making no real effort to stop him. Gorgeous now had total control over one of his most basic bodily functions, and Mind found it so fucking _hot._

“No,” Gorgeous says, mouth brushing his cheek as he whispers into Mind’s ear, “But I want to.”

“Gay,” Mind says, closing his eyes as his bladder empties. He hears Gorgeous snicker again, and keeps a firm grip on his arm.

Gorgeous shakes him off with a small rattle of his cage, and flushes, washing his hands in the sink. He clears his throat, and Mind turns to him, trousers still around his ankles, “Since you were good, I won’t put it back in, deal?”

Mind nods, tucking himself back into his underwear and kicking his jeans completely off, “Deal. Now what?”

Gorgeous smiles, “Now you get into your outfit for the evening." He points to the bed, "Let me get it for you."

Mind sits on the edge of the bed with a small laugh, "Outfit? What, a headband and a tail on a belt?"

Gorgeous opens a drawer, pulling out the neatly folded fabric, and Mind's eye widens at the sight. It's a two piece maid outfit, the top half having two puffed, frilly sleeves and a cat shaped boob-window in the front. The bottom half was a short ruffled skirt, white lace along the bottom hem. There's a black tail sewn onto the back, and Gorgeous hands them over with a smirk, waving his finger, "There's more."

"More?" Mind frowns, shucking his shirt off. "If I wasn't such a gracious loser, I'd probably have to beat your ass."

Laughing, Gorgeous hands him the last pieces of the outfit. Knee-high white stockings adorned with pink bows, a headband with two black cat ears, and a bright pink collar. 

"Jesus Christ," Mind says. "This is a lot."

"Get dressed, loser," Gorgeous says, fluffing himself through his shorts. He stays standing as he watches Mind pull the shirt on, and shift it into place. Mind grabs for the skirt, and Gorgeous tuts, "Underwear wasn't included in the outfit I gave you. Off." 

Mind rolls his eyes, peeling off his underwear and stepping into the skirt. It's incredibly short, barely hiding Mind's ass, and Mind blushes as Gorgeous wolf-whistles. 

Pulling up the stockings and admiring the little paw print pattern on the soles, Mind slips the hairband into his hair. Maybe not the weirdest thing he's done after losing a bet, but definitely up there.

"You forgot something," Gorgeous says, stepping closer. He's already half hard in his shorts.

Mind looks behind him onto the bed, "Oh, the collar…"

"Let me put it on you," Gorgeous says, holding his hand out and smiling when Mind passes it over to him. "Good boy."

He tilts Mind's chin gently, watching him gulp as the pink leather wraps around his neck. Gorgeous makes slow work of feeding the strap into the buckle, slipping his fingers against Mind's skin to check it's tightness. The little bell jingles as Gorgeous pulls the leather into place, and he gives Mind's cheek a condescending pat.

"Aw, pretty kitty," Gorgeous hums.

Mind shoves his arm, playfully. 

"Pervert," Mind says, "What now?" 

"Hm," Gorgeous mumbles, holding Mind's hips. "I'd love to fuck you." 

"I thought you'd say that," Mind laughs, "You're too predictable."

"So you're ready for me, is that it?" Gorgeous says, "Bitch."

Mind tugs at Gorgeous' shorts, licking his lips. He pulls them down slowly, and Gorgeous springs free of his briefs.

"Hard already?" Mind says, spitting into his palm and rubbing down his shaft slowly, "You need locking up more than I do."

Gorgeous laughs, "Maybe next time you should try to win."

Mind sticks his tongue out, and tugs Gorgeous backwards towards the bed. 

He sits on the edge of the mattress, suddenly eye-level with Gorgeous' cock. Mind pulls his foreskin back and gives his head a soft lick. He takes Gorgeous into his mouth and hollows his cheeks.

Gorgeous tugs his hair again, letting out a gentle moan. "Good kitty."

Mind looks up at him with a frown. He pushes himself further along Gorgeous' length, stroking his shaft where his lips can't reach.

He bobs his head, swallowing around Gorgeous. Mind's dick throbs in the cage and it encourages him more. If he's good, he might get unlocked again. 

"Stop," Gorgeous instructs, hand still gripping Mind's hair. "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah?" Mind asks, wiping his mouth. "What now, you piece of shit?"

Gorgeous tilts his head, a devious smile crawling across his face, "Finger yourself for me." 

Mind laughs, leaning backwards onto the bed, "You really are a pervert." 

Gorgeous twirls his hand in the air, and Mind huffs, tugging the skirt up and briefly touching himself. Gorgeous passes him the small bottle of lube.

Mind squeezes the gel onto his fingers, rubbing it absentmindedly with his thumb. He wipes the excess across his hole, biting his lip and keeping Gorgeous' lustful gaze as he pushes his middle finger into himself.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Mind's eye flutters closed as he works himself open, and humiliation burns in his chest at the feeling of Gorgeous looking down on him. His cock twitches pitifully as he presses his ring finger alongside his middle.

He works his fingers slowly, scissoring them apart and grinding down on his hand. Pushing in his third and fourth fingers in quick succession, Mind gasps, resting his chin on his chest and breathing heavily.

He fucks his fingers into himself faster. He could fit his thumb in too, if he tried. He wanted to, to impress Gorgeous, to surprise him.

"Look at me," Gorgeous says, interrupting his thoughts, voice a low rumble. " _Look at me_ , Gordon." 

Mind opens his eye, heart skipping a beat. 

Gorgeous is touching himself, completely naked. His bellend is flushed red, his dick standing to attention between his tanned, muscular thighs. 

"Fuck," Mind says.

"Are you ready to take my cock?" Gorgeous asks, stepping closer. 

Mind nods, slipping his fingers out of himself. "Fuck me." 

Gorgeous stands between his legs, grabbing his thighs and tugging him forward. He grinds his hips forward, dick rubbing across Mind's hole and knocking against this cage. Minds breath hitches in his throat. He squeezes lube onto Gorgeous' cock for him, spreading it down his shaft with eager hands.

Gorgeous holds his cock against Mind's entrance, gently pressing forward and shifting to hold Mind's hips still. Gorgeous lets out a soft chuckle as he watches pre-cum dribble past the pink plastic.

"I'm ready," Mind says, holding the comforter with tight fists, "Come on, don't keep me waiting."

Gorgeous presses forward slightly, "Meow for me."

Mind frowns up at him again, "What?"

"Meow, kitty," Gorgeous says.

"You're kidding."

"Meow, or I pull out," Gorgeous says.

Mind drops his head back into the bed, groaning. "You suck." He feels Gorgeous shift back, and Mind grabs his wrist, " _Meow._ "

Gorgeous chuckles and thrusts all the way forward, burying himself to the hilt in a swift motion. Mind's back curves in ecstasy and his jaw drops open in a silent moan. 

"Fuuuuck!" He gasps, toes curling. He takes a breath, hooking his ankles behind Gorgeous' back and gives a small nod, "Okay, I'm ready. _Meow._ "

Smirking, Gorgeous pulls back and starts thrusting slowly, keeping a firm grip on Mind's little waist. He was truly something to behold in this outfit, cheeks and chest flushed a cute pink, nearly matching his collar. His hole was so beautifully tight around Gorgeous' cock. 

He pulls the tiny cat window in the shirt to one side, and pinches at Mind's nipple. Mind gasps again, gritting his teeth as Gorgeous pinches harder. Mind grabs for his cage as another stream of pre-cum dribbles past the plastic.

Then, Mind reaches up and grabs at Gorgeous' shoulders, scratching his nails across his back as he tries to pull him down. He needed Gorgeous closer, to feel the heat of his body as they fuck.

Gorgeous laughs, pulling out and easily shifting Mind backwards onto the bed. He crawls over him, and Mind holds the back of his thighs, stockings bunching beneath his fingers, as Gorgeous presses into him again.

Leaning down, Gorgeous wraps his arms around Mind's back, cheeks brushing as Mind moans into his ear. Mind holds his legs back further, and Gorgeous bites down hard on his neck to hide a moan. Mind fucking loved the mating press position, and who was Gorgeous to deny him that.

He growls against Mind's skin, heat starting to coil in his stomach, “Can you cum?” He asks, breaths hot and heavy against what was left of Mind’s ear, “In your cage, do you think you can cum?”

Mind nods, holding Gorgeous closer, “Yeah. I think so.”

“I want to watch,” Gorgeous says, “What do you need from me?”

“Don’t fucking stop,” Mind gasps. “Once you cum in me, I’m done for.”

Gorgeous chuckles, hugging Mind’s body closer as his thrusts get sporadic. He thrusts deep, holding himself still as his legs tremble and he cums, a deep moan spilling from his lips. Mind whimpers, toes curling as he legs out a jagged sigh.

Gorgeous slowly sits himself back, wiping his sweaty face with his hand. “Damn,” He says, breathless, smiling down at Mind as he pants against the pillows. “Did you…?”

Mind nods, shifting his eye-patch back into place. His skirt had bunched up around his chest, and Gorgeous draws his finger along the little pink cage, admiring the small pool of cum leaking out past the tip. 

Fiddling with his small hooped earring, Gorgeous frees the key and slots it into the lock, easily popping the cage open and smiling as Mind sighs. 

“Feels good to be a loser,” Mind says with a smirk.


	4. switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has gorgeous bottoming ! and some fluff bc i simply cannot help myself :^)

It’s a quiet evening at the Black Mesa East bunker as Mind swings his legs off the pier, feet dipping into the warm river as it flows past him. The sun is slowly setting, turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink and casting deep, long shadows along the dirt. A songbird chirps in a distant tree, and Mind unconsciously clicks his lighter on and off. 

He takes a long drag of his cigarette, flicking the ash into the water below him and watching it slowly float down the river. The smoke burns his lungs, and he sucks air through his teeth, slowly exhaling to watch the cloud swirl in the summer air. 

Closing his eye, Mind basks in the warmth. He swears things weren’t nearly this nice in his universe. Everything felt so unnaturally peaceful here. 

There’s the distant sound of an airlock door sliding open, and Mind pops his cigarette back into his mouth, listening to the sound of footsteps in the gravel behind him as they slowly approach. The person stands over him for a moment, and he takes another drag of his cigarette as he squints up at them.

Gorgeous looks down at him, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, it's you,” Mind says, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t know you came out here too,” Gorgeous says. He’s shirtless, as always, but the sunset gives him a beautiful glow, and Mind can’t help but to stare. Gorgeous sits beside Mind on the pier, “I also didn’t know you smoked.”

“Eh, sometimes,” Mind says, stubbing out the cigarette on the dirt. “Helps me think.”

Gorgeous scoffs, but stays silent. Mind observes him as he idly watches the sun set on the horizon. The gentle pink makes his eyes vibrant, and Mind notices a small smile tug on his lips. Freckles are dusted across his nose and shoulders, disappearing into his soft chest hair, and Mind looks away before his gaze trails any lower.

“Man, shit was never this nice where I came from,” Gorgeous sighs. 

“Yeah, same here,” Mind says. 

“I think I like it better here,” Gorgeous remarks, “No one’s tried to kill me yet.” He chuckles to himself, “Well, except you.”

“Ugh,” Mind groans, “That was one time, and personally I think you deserved it. I broke a perfectly fine coffee pot over your head and still didn’t merk your stupid ass.”

“I still have the scar in my hairline,” Gorgeous laughs. He quickly drops his smile, “Actually, oh no, I’m feeling residual effects. I think I’m dying from delayed blunt force trauma,” He places the back of his hand on his forehead, and lays backwards with a dramatic thud. He smirks as Mind frowns down at him, “You did it, you killed me, Gordon.”

Mind rolls his eyes, laying down too, “You’re so fucking annoying, truly. Has anyone ever told you that?” His shoulder is brushing Gorgeous' arm, and Mind feels oddly comforted.

“Never,” Gorgeous says, resting his hands on his abs. 

They lay together in silence, admiring the soft sound of the flowing river and the rustle of the leaves above them. Mind let's his eye flutter closed and he sighs.

This really was nice.

A frog croaks close by, and Mind opens his eye again to watch it hop back into the river, landing with a gentle splash.

Mind turns to Gorgeous, and taps his arm. Gorgeous turns towards him, eyebrows raised. 

“Did you wanna do something tonight?” Mind asks.

Gorgeous smiles, “Do you have an idea?” 

Mind offers a small shrug, turning away again, “Not particularly. Maybe something basic, I know the science team are all going out for a few hours, so we can fuck and be as loud as we want.” 

“Fucking isn’t basic,” Gorgeous says, “I put a lot of effort in to making you cum.”

Mind laughs, “Whatever."

"I do!" Gorgeous says, insistent, a shocked smile on his face.

"You big-dicked guys can just mindlessly thrust and girls go crazy." Mind says, waving his hand dismissively, "At least I have to actually try when I fuck."

Gorgeous rolls towards him, propping himself up on his elbow, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, really,” Mind says, “Us small guys have to put real work in. You ever noticed how it’s the dudes with big dicks who are never married? No effort, that’s why.”

“I’ve not noticed that. You’re insane,” Gorgeous laughs, “But I’ll take that bet, if you’re so sure.” 

Mind sits up, staring down at Gorgeous incredulously, “You’d bottom to me, just to prove a point?” 

Gorgeous nods, smiling. 

Mind laughs, shoving Gorgeous backwards and pinning his arms above his head, “That’s pretty gay.”

“You’re gay,” Gorgeous retorts, not fighting back as Mind sits on his chest. “I’ve fucked you enough times to know.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking shit,” Mind says, “Start coming to terms with the fact I’m definitely better than you, and I always have been.” 

Gorgeous sits up easily, and Mind slides into his lap. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” He says, face inching closer to Mind’s own. “My room, at midnight.”

“Ten,” Mind says, still holding Gorgeous’ wrists. 

“Eleven,” Gorgeous says, “And don’t be late.”

Mind smirks, gripping Gorgeous’ arms tighter. Suddenly, he leans back with all his weight, pulling them both into the warm, gentle river with a loud splash.

Gorgeous gasps, incredulous, whipping around in the water to face Mind as he laughs. He splashes at Mind, swimming over to him to quickly dunk him back underwater.

Mind laughs harder, resurfacing with a small cough and his hair plastered across his forehead. He jumps for Gorgeous and pulls him under, and Gorgeous lets out a startled squawk.

His glasses are soaked, and his hair hangs into his eyes as he grabs Mind's little body and throws him into the water. Mind paddles back over with a grin, and wraps his arms around Gorgeous' waist.

They wrestle in the water until the sun finally sets, and the river slowly begins to get cold. 

Mind shivers as they walk back to the airlock, clothes sticking to his skin and gravel crunching beneath his feet. Gorgeous wraps a big arm around his shoulders, and squeezes.

Tommy lets them back inside without a word.

At exactly eleven, Mind creeps into Gorgeous’ room, and Gorgeous sits up in bed, setting his book aside. 

“Still on?” Mind asks, slowly making his way to the edge of the bed.

“Still on.” Gorgeous replies. He smiles as Mind crawls closer, laying back against the pillows and grabbing himself through his underwear. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Why does that not feel like a compliment?” Mind smirks, sitting himself between Gorgeous’ huge thighs. 

“It wasn’t,” Gorgeous says, “Tell me what you’re gonna do, I want to know.”

Mind runs his hands up Gorgeous’ abs, sighing gently, “Maybe I’ll start with giving you head, then maybe I’ll fuck you, I don’t know,” Mind says, voice low, “I’m trying to make _you_ feel good, tell me what _you_ want.” 

“I like your plan,” Gorgeous says, “I get a little service dog for the night.”

“I’ll bite your dick off if you call me that again,” Mind hums, pushing Gorgeous’ hand out of the way to stroke him through his boxers. He shuffles down the bed, and Gorgeous grabs for his hair.

“Sorry, forgot you preferred ‘Kitten’.”

Mind moans quietly through his nose, licking his lips as he notices a pre-cum start to soak a spot in Gorgeous’ underwear. He puts his lips around his head through the fabric, and Gorgeous’ hold on his hair gets tighter.

Mind can taste him through his boxers, salty and warm in a way Mind had only ever tasted on him. He licks along Gorgeous’ length, and slowly edges the hem of his underwear down, taking his thick bellend into his mouth as it peaks over the elastic. 

Dipping his hand into Gorgeous' underwear, he holds his length at the hilt, slowly working his mouth down. Gorgeous' cock reaches Mind's throat easily, and Mind takes a deep breath and swallows around him. 

" _Fuuuuck,_ " Gorgeous moans, tugging Mind's hair. He still didn't know how Mind did that, but fuck, it always felt so _good._

Mind moves his head gently, his hand stroking his shaft in tandem. He takes Gorgeous deeper with each bob, keeping his breathing steady as his lips meet his hand, flush against Gorgeous' neatly trimmed pubes. 

He pulls back slowly, hollowing his cheeks. He lets out a deep moan as Gorgeous spills pre-cum onto his tongue, and he pulls off with a wet pop.

"Do you have lube?" Mind asks, voice slightly hoarse.

"Yeah, one sec," Gorgeous says, leaning over the edge of the bed and fishing around his bedside cabinet. He tosses it to Mind, and leans back against his pillows with a laugh, "Not that you'll need it, toothpick."

"Ha, ha, ha," Mind mocks. "Pass me a pillow."

Gorgeous throws that too, smiling as it hits Mind in the face with a soft thud. Mind shoots him a displeased glare and taps at Gorgeous' hip, waiting for him to lift his ass. He slots the pillow beneath him and slides his hands along Gorgeous' legs, admiring his hole. 

Mind ducks his head down again, drawing a flat tongue across Gorgeous' ass. Gorgeous lets out a moan of surprise, and Mind can't help but to smile. He licks again, wrapping his hands around Gorgeous' thighs to bring him impossibly close. 

He plunges his tongue into Gorgeous' entrance, breathing heavily against his skin. Mind shifts to stroke Gorgeous' cock, flicking his tongue against his hole in tandem with his hand.

He can feel Gorgeous' legs shudder in his grasp, and Mind pulls back out to blow cold air over his hole.

Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Mind places a small kiss on the inside of Gorgeous' thigh.

"You ready?" Mind asks, drawing his fingers in small circles over Gorgeous' ass.

"Ready and willing," Gorgeous replies, hands tucked beneath his head. 

Mind smirks, gently pushing one finger into him. It's easier than he expected, and suddenly Mind wants to ask a thousand questions about his entire sexual history. He never pictured Gorgeous as a bottom, at all, but he seemed to be enjoying this more than any first-timer ever would.

Pumping his finger slowly, Mind returns to stroking Gorgeous once more, keeping his rhythm gentle. He mouths at Gorgeous' thigh and drags his teeth along his skin, and Mind can't help but to smile as he shudders. He pushes in a second finger, and Gorgeous lets out a breathy moan.

Mind takes Gorgeous' cock back into his mouth as he works his middle and ring fingers into him; closing his eye and bobbing his head and enjoying Gorgeous' deep sighs of pleasure. He feels almost giddy with the smug pride of being good at this. He can't wait to rub this in Gorgeous' face.

Rolling the palm of his hand against Gorgeous' perineum, Mind pushes a third finger into him. Gorgeous lets out a soft moan.

Mind pulls back again, still fingering him with increasing speed, "You want me to fuck you?" He says, trying to deepen his voice. He kisses the inside of Gorgeous' thigh again, "Tell me."

Gorgeous reaches down to tug Mind's hair again, giving a small nod, and Mind chuckles gently.

"I said tell me," Mind repeats, "I wanna hear you say it. Say you want my cock."

"I want you," Gorgeous says, growling, lifting his head from his pillows, "Fuck me, Gordon."

Mind smiles wider, a sadistic glee filling his chest as he removes his fingers. He grabs the lube again, squeezing more into his palm as he strokes himself. He grins as he presses against Gorgeous’ entrance.

Never in his life did he expect to fuck Gorgeous, and he was finally doing it, and making Gorgeous moan.

He thrusts in slowly, rolling his hips and watching himself fuck into Gorgeous. His hands roam Gorgeous’ body, drawing his fingers through his chest hair and across his chiseled abs. His dick lay across his stomach, and Mind guides Gorgeous to touch himself. 

He truly was a sight to behold, coming undone in Mind’s grasp.

“I could get used to this,” Mind says, holding Gorgeous’ hips tight. 

“Oh, yeah?” Gorgeous says, breaths coming in short gasps as he strokes himself. 

“Uh-huh,” Mind says, biting his lip. “Am I your first, big boy?” He knows the answer. He wants to hear Gorgeous say it. He really wants to humiliate him, degrade him for being a slut-

“Yeah,” Gorgeous says.

Mind slows his thrusts, blinking incredulously, “Wait, seriously?” Damn. If he’d known, he might have set out some candles or some shit. “Huh.”

Gorgeous laughs, softly, “Why? You wanted to see how you measure up?”

“Well, yeah!” Mind says, “Duh.”

Gorgeous rests a big hand behind his head, still stroking himself as Mind’s thrusts pick up speed again, “You’re doing better than I can do alone, if that helps.”

“You’re not good at compliments, are you?” Mind says, biting his lip again as Gorgeous hooks his ankles around Mind’s back. 

Mind angles his hips, tilting himself ever so slightly down. He’d seen this in porn, the few times he dared to click over to the gay sub-categories, and he hoped to God it worked with Gorgeous. 

It wasn’t just about proving a point, not anymore. Mind was his first, and for whatever reason, that made Mind want to work even harder to give Gorgeous a good time.

Maybe it was because he remembered his first, high on god-knows-what with some random, faceless college classmate in the back of his shitty truck. He’d initiated, too curious for his own good. He could still smell the cigarette ash as his face was pressed down into the carseat. 

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and fucks into Gorgeous harder, tiny moans falling from his lips as Gorgeous rests his head back against the pillows. His hand works faster on his cock, and Mind can feel him tightening around him.

“Faster,” Gorgeous whispers, mouth falling open in a silent moan. “ _Please._ ”

Mind nods, wordlessly, holding Gorgeous’ hips even tighter. 

The sound of sweaty skin against sweaty skin echoes in the room, and Mind's hips stutter as Gorgeous tightens around him, clearly close. He wanted to encourage him, but only breathy moans escape his lips as he watches Gorgeous' face, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

He comes with a deep gasp that fades into a soft growl, cum leaking over his glistening abs as he strokes himself. 

"Can I cum in you?" Mind gasps, heat coiling in his stomach as he watches Gorgeous milk himself dry. 

"Please," Gorgeous hums, pulling Mind closer with his calves, toes curling behind Mind's back.

Mind bites his lip, thrusts becoming sporadic. Gorgeous squeezes his thighs around Mind's hips, and Mind moans, falling forward as he cums too. 

He steadies himself with a hand on the mattress, breathing hot and heavy. Jesus Christ, that was fun.

Gorgeous chuckles, resting his legs down on the bed and wiping his hand on the sheets. "That was good."

"Yeah?" Mind says, wiping his sweaty forehead with his palm.

"Yeah," Gorgeous replies.

Mind pulls out, laying himself beside Gorgeous and smiling slightly as their sweaty shoulders touch again, "That's good." He pauses, sweeping his fringe from his forehead, "Was I really your first?"

"What's it matter, that shits a construct," Gorgeous says.

"Oh yeah? What blog did you read that on?" Mind laughs, "That's not an original thought."

"Asking me about it means you care," Gorgeous smirks, "Aw, do you like me or something?" 

"Fuck off."


	5. blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, heads up ! this chapters is not sexy at all. it gets more plot heavy and a bit serious.  
> i go back to normal hornyposting after this but i really really wanted to round them out a bit more :^)
> 
> this chapter touches on ptsd from the black mesa incident

It was another miserably rainy day at Black Mesa East when Mind approached Gorgeous at breakfast.

Their relationship was still a secret, though deep down Gorgeous knew the science team suspected something was going on between them. Mind wasn't exactly one to be subtle. Or quiet, for that matter.

"What?" Gorgeous frowns, looking up at Mind as he stands at the other side of the small table. He shovels another spoonful of bland cereal into his mouth and gestures a shrug with his spoon. "What do you want?"

Mind slides a small folded piece of paper across the table, smiling, "Asshole."

"Piece of shit," Gorgeous responds, instantly, hiding the paper under the table as Mind walks away. 

Mind would occasionally communicate like this, with his ideas for the evening to come scrawled in his chicken-scratch writing. It was his way of saying he had something a little more 'out there' planned than their usual midnight blowjobs. 

Gorgeous flips open the small scrap with his thumb, reading it casually as he chews.

_'My room tonight. 10pm. Don't be fucking late.'_

Smirking, Gorgeous slips the paper into his shorts pocket. 

The rest of the day was surprisingly peaceful. Gorgeous and Mind worked in separate rooms, and Feetman took the silence as time to relax.

The fighting between them had decreased significantly the past few months, and Gordon knew something was happening between them. He had left them to it, not really wanting to think about it too hard. They were adults, and he honestly liked the new-found calm atmosphere. He didn’t have to drown out the sounds of two man-children fighting over coffee at seven in the morning anymore, and for that, he silently thanks whatever weird shit they’re doing for the help.

Still, decreased didn’t mean stop. He’d overheard the two of them squabbling over tomatoes being fruit for two hours, once.

To celebrate a day free from arguments, Feetman cooks for the entire team, and he quirks a brow at Gorgeous as he chooses to sit opposite Mind at the table. He internally braces himself for more bickering between them, and his confusion only grows as they quietly talk to eachother, barely audible over the science team's rowdy conversation. He honestly had never seen Mind talk so softly. 

Alright, maybe it was kind of weird. 

Feetman nudges Tommy, pointing at the two of them with a small flick of his head. 

Tommy shrugs, and Feetman decides to worry about it later.

Gorgeous leans closer to Mind once Feetman turns away, "Still on for tonight?"

Mind nods, "Yup. Found something that might be fun."

Gorgeous smirks, silently taking a bite of Feetman’s god-awful cooking. He could feel Feetman’s watchful eyes on him, and he daren’t pique his curiosity further. 

The evening passes gracefully, the science team and the Freemans crowding an old, fuzzy television set to watch scratched DVDs. They lazily drink flat beer and diet soda, and Gorgeous can feel Mind looking at him. He sneaks a glimpse, smirking to himself as Mind looks away.

Night falls, and Gorgeous peaks over his book to check the time. 9:58pm. He shrugs, guessing that’s cutting it close enough, and he swings his legs out of bed.

Walking the short way down the hall, he knocks ‘shave and a haircut’ on the dark oak of Mind’s door, pressing his ear against the wood.

“Yeah?” Mind calls, distantly. He sounded like he was on his bed, or at the very least, away from the door.

“It’s me,” Gorgeous replies, trying to keep his voice low.

“Come in,” Mind says. 

Opening the door slowly, Gorgeous was greeted with the sight of Mind laid in bed, in just his pyjama trousers. His room had been cleaned, but not well, and Gorgeous could tell Mind had just stuffed his dirty laundry into various drawers to get it off the floor. His walls were decorated with posters of buttrock bands and old-school anime, and his desk was cluttered with used mugs of half-drunk coffee and his research papers.

Still, Gorgeous appreciated the effort.

Clicking the door shut behind him, he steps closer, smirking as an all too familiar glint from Mind’s wrists catches his eye.

“Handcuffs?” Gorgeous coos, slowly kneeling on the bed, “Those are new.”

“Ha,” Mind starts, “I knew you’d like them. You seemed that type, like restraining people and shit.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gorgeous teases, coming to rest between Mind’s legs and smirking as he feels Mind’s ankles hook behind his back. 

“You’ve pinned me down enough times for me to know,” Mind says. “Now, come on, my arms are getting tired.”

The handcuffs clink against the metal bedframe, and Gorgeous laughs deeply.

“If you think I’m rushing this, you’re insane,” Gorgeous says. He runs his big hands up Mind’s chest, biting his lip and drawing in a deep breath, “What if I took what I wanted and went back to bed, huh?”

“I’d chase you, probably,” Mind says, “These are fakes, I can get free whenever.”

Gorgeous tuts, “Aw, no fun.” He draws his thumb over Mind’s nipple, keeping eyecontact as he dips his head and takes it into his mouth. Mind’s legs tense around his waist, head falling back into his pillows as Gorgeous closes his eyes and sucks hard, biting down on his skin. He pulls back, proudly, and Mind chuckles at his slowly reddening bruise.

“I can see your tooth gap in your bite mark,” He says. “You never been to the orthodontist? You need braces for those teeth.”

“You’re just worried your little dick might get stuck between ‘em,” Gorgeous retorts, hands still trailing up Mind’s body. “No one’s ever complained before.”

“You won’t pay them if they complain,” Mind grins, raising a brow. 

Gorgeous laughs, “Oh yeah, forgot to ask, how much do you cost?” He says, pinching Mind’s nipples again, “Twenty dollars?”

“Fuck you, I’m worth at least fourty,” Mind says. “And ‘cuz you’re a dick, handcuffs are extra. Fifty. Final offer.”

Gorgeous whistles, leaning forward to mouth at Mind’s neck. His lips brush what’s left of Mind’s shot-through ear, “Better get my money’s worth.” 

He bites at Mind’s neck, dragging his nails down Mind’s chest and smiling against his skin as he shudders. He kisses down Mind’s body, something more intimate than they were both used to, and looks up as he reaches Mind’s pyjama bottoms. He breathes hot air over Mind’s crotch, and licks his lips.

“Tell me what you want,” Gorgeous says. 

“God damn it,” Mind huffs, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. “Suck me off already, jesus.”

Gorgeous grins, kissing beneath Mind’s bellybutton as he tugs his pants down. Mind’s dick springs free, resting against his stomach and jumping gently as Gorgeous blows air onto him again. Gorgeous licks a stripe up Mind’s cock, and takes him into his mouth.

Mind moans softly, head still resting in the crook of his arm. He opens his eye as Gorgeous looks up at him, and a whimper escapes his lips. His hair was ruffled up, forming a rich chocolate halo around his flushed face. His lidded eyes looked almost yellow with the light in Mind’s room, and Mind can’t help but to stare as his head slowly bobs up and down his prick. 

Snaking a hand up Mind’s chest, he hollows his cheeks, a moan rumbling in his throat as he tastes Mind on his tongue. He grips at Mind’s chest, thumb digging into his tender skin and keeping him firmly pinned down. Gorgeous pulls off with a wet pop, and dips his head to lick at Mind’s perineum, stroking Mind’s cock with his free hand.

He licks lower, shifting to push one of Mind’s thighs up to his chest for better access. 

“Gorgeous,” Mind gasps, toes curling, “hey, _hey._ Hey, look at me.”

Gorgeous looks up, moving back up to take one of Mind’s balls into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Mind grunts, keeping Gorgeous’ steady eyecontact. “Not bad…”

Gorgeous smiles, laughing through his nose, “Not bad?” He repeats, stroking Mind slowly.

“Could look better,” Mind teases, “I mean, your Mom was uglier.”

Gorgeous drops his smile, stopping his strokes and squeezing Mind’s dick. “Fuck you.”

Mind laughs. That struck a nerve.

“Come on, don’t stop,” Mind says, humping up into Gorgeous’ hand. “I think I can put up with looking at your mug as long as you’re blowing me.”

Gorgeous sits back, wiping his mouth. He looks around Mind’s room quickly, stepping off the bed to collect something hanging from a half-open drawer. Mind cranes his neck to watch, frowning as Gorgeous towers over him with something clasped behind his back.

“If you’re going to be a bitch about looking at me, don’t look,” Gorgeous says, straddling Mind’s chest. He sits forward and before Mind can process that the item in his hands is an old tie, it’s wrapped around his eyes.

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck _fuck._ No, this sucked. This _sucked._

“Hey, no, what the fuck,” Mind says, squirming. Shit. He couldn’t see at all. Oh god. His heart beats faster in his chest, “Get this shit- Get it off me dude!”

Gorgeous stays a heavy weight on his chest, and Mind squirms more, handcuffs rattling louder against the bedframe. He kicks his legs, and he’s unable to move.

He grits his teeth. Fuck. It was the surface access ambush again. Blinded, unable to move, unable to defend himself. Gorgeous needed to get off him right the fuck _now._

Mind twists his wrists frantically. He can hear Gorgeous talking, but he can’t process what he’s saying. He’s waiting for the click of the handcuffs unlatching, blood rushing in his ears as he wrestles with the stupid fucking things. 

Finally, they click, and Mind lurches upward, shoving Gorgeous off with all the adrenaline-fueled strength he has. 

Gorgeous falls back, catching himself before he hits the floor. He keeps his voice low and steady, clearly trying to be calming, but Mind still can’t hear him. 

Then, Gorgeous touches Mind’s face, and instinctively Mind punches him. 

He rips the tie off, lungs heaving as he sits up against his pillows. He tucks his legs towards his chest, heart still pounding as he comes back to reality. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Gorgeous looks at Mind from his spot at the edge of the bed, breathing also heavy. He moves his hand from it’s spot clutching his own face, and Mind’s heart sinks seeing his bloodied nose. Shit.

He tries to form words, but his head is still swimming. Gorgeous must see something change in his expression, and he looks down at his palm, eyebrows raising at the sight of blood.

Gorgeous looks back at Mind, shocked, but trying not to show it, “Hey, it’s- it’s okay...”

Mind nods, mouth agape as he pants. “Y- you can’t ju- just fuck with my vision like that.” He breathes.

A small, confused frown crosses Gorgeous’ face, and then he is hit with a wave of realisation as Mind gently touches his empty, scarred eye socket. _Shit._

“Are you okay?” Gorgeous asks, leaning closer, only slightly. Gorgeous’ face quickly fades into an emotion Mind hadn’t seen from him before. He looks concerned.

“I-” Mind pauses, swallowing down bile. Suddenly, rage bubbles in Mind’s stomach. He didn’t need concern and pity from Gorgeous, of all people. He was a grown fucking adult. He wasn’t weak. “Get out.”

“Gordon, I-” Gorgeous starts, forcing his voice to be soft. 

“ _Get out,_ I said! J- Jesus, something wrong with you?” Mind barks.

Gorgeous nods, quickly striding across the room to the door. He pauses briefly. He really didn’t want to leave Mind in this state. This outburst was different, somehow. He needed to know why. “I’ll get you a coffee,” He says.

Mind throws a pillow at him, and Gorgeous steps out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft sigh.

He looks down, and Feetman is standing opposite him, dressed in a loose shirt and a bonnet over his hair. His glasses are balanced on the edge of his nose, and he looks exhausted and confused. 

“Everything okay? I heard Mind shouting and this big crash or something,” Feetman starts, pushing his glasses up his nose with his stump and stepping closer to Gorgeous. “Jesus,” Feetman says, whistling, “You okay, man? Your nose is, uh…”

Gorgeous wipes his face. He was bleeding quite a bit.

“Come on, you need a cold compress before your eyes balloon,” Feetman says, waving for Gorgeous to follow him down to the common area kitchen.

Handing him a bag of frozen peas, Feetman sits opposite Gorgeous at the table, nursing a diet soda in his hand.

“Mind did that to you?” Feetman asks, quietly. 

Gorgeous nods, grimacing. 

“Huh.” Feetman says. “To be honest, didn’t think he was strong enough to throw a good punch, y’know?”

Gorgeous shrugs, “My fault, sorry if we woke you with our fight.”

Feetman waves his hand dismissively, “It’s whatever, I’ve been woken up in worse ways.” 

Gorgeous quirks a brow, but stays silent. 

“What did you do?” Feetman asks, quietly again. 

Looking away for a moment, Gorgeous considers the morality of telling Feetman anything. It wasn’t any of his business, it wasn’t even Gorgeous’, and he didn’t want to make Mind’s situation worse.

He clears his throat, “Do you... Know how he lost his eye?” Gorgeous says, eventually, looking back at Feetman. 

Feetman offers a small shrug, looking down at his soda, “He hasn’t straight-up said, but I figured it was like how I lost my arm. Same lives, different universes and all.” Feetman holds his limb close to his chest.

Gorgeous nods, guilt twisting in his gut. He forces the feeling down with a quick swallow, “He hasn’t told me, either, but…” Gorgeous pauses again, shifting in his seat. He wanted to protect their weird little hate-fucking thing they had going, he’s certain Mind would murder him if he let that secret out. “It was about that, I think I pushed a button I shouldn’t have.”

Nodding slowly, Feetman rubs the back of his neck. “Well, is he okay?” He asks. 

Gorgeous can’t help but to laugh, “Surprised you care.”

Feetman smiles back, “Oh, he’s the worst, for sure. But still, I don’t think he deserves, like, panic attacks and shit.”

Shifting the bag of peas to the other side of his face, Gorgeous sighs, “Should I go back in there?”

Feetman shrugs, “I don’t know what kinda stuff he needs when he’s panicking. It’s different for everyone.” He pauses, and Gorgeous raises an eyebrow. Feetman continues, “For me, I can only trust Tommy. He was the one that found me after... _It_ happened. He’s the only one who can calm me down, really.”

“Tommy?” Gorgeous hums. Funny. He never expected Tommy to be anything more than an eccentric scientist with a love for children’s media. Feetman nods, taking a long sip of his soda. Gorgeous blinks, “huh.”

“But just ‘cuz it works for me, doesn’t mean Mind feels the same, you know?” Feetman says. “Maybe being alone is his comfort.”

Gorgeous nods, and Feetman stands, slowly, clapping his hand onto Gorgeous’ bare shoulder as a wordless _‘goodnight’._

He stays at the table, alone, a while longer, closing his eyes and focusing on the gently thawing bag on his nose. He really wanted to get back in there, to apologize. He wasn’t good at apologies, not really, even in his college days. They never sounded genuine from him, maybe that’s why he would try to avoid them all together. 

But, Jesus, he has experienced hell too, all the Freemans had. He wasn’t going to pretend to be immune to everything. God damn it. 

He drops the peas on the table and walks over to the shitty coffee machine, mindlessly filling it and turning it on as he thinks.

Why did he even want to apologize? 

Mind was a vicious, petty little bastard, and all they did outside of sex was argue. Okay, not all they did… But still! Everything, or at least, most of the shit Mind did was annoying, and he really shouldn't have pushed his luck with comments about Gorgeous' mom. Maybe letting this accident stop their stupid enemies-with-benefits thing would be the best thing. For both of them.

Right?

Even still, Gorgeous couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He'd had attacks like that in the past, and he wasn't proud of everything he did when he was panicking. He knew how Mind felt, and maybe, just maybe, that's what made him so desperate to fix this.

The coffee machine beeps gently as it finishes filling the pot, and Gorgeous fills a mug with a goofy slogan printed on the side with the bitter liquid. 

Carrying it back to Mind's room, he knocks 'shave and a haircut' again, and presses an ear against the door.

No response.

"Hey, it's me," Gorgeous says, "I brought coffee."

He tries the handle, surprised to find it still unlocked. 

Mind is still sitting on his bed, knees brought up to his chest and overly-large headphones clamped over his ears. He’s dressed in a ratty old hoodie covered in bobbles, and he has his eyepatch back over his empty socket. He’s listening to some awful-sounding rock song, and Gorgeous offers a small smile. He passes Mind the mug, and sits on the edge of the bed, furthest away from him.

“Look, I know how you feel,” Gorgeous starts, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, you don’t,” Mind says, wiping his nose with his palm. Gorgeous sits forward and Mind shakes his head, “You don’t! Seriously, man, you don’t. Fucking look at you.”

Gorgeous raises a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Ugh,” Mind says, “We have the exact same lives and you turn out looking like that? You piss me off.” He takes a sip of his coffee and grimaces, setting it aside, “All perfect and shit.”

“I am sorry,” Gorgeous says, “I know it means jack shit coming from me.”

Mind nods, hiding his face behind his knees, “Yeah, well, if you do that shit again, I’ll kill you.”

Gorgeous nods, and they sit in silence briefly, the song playing on Mind’s mp3 player changing to some hoarse sounding screamo. The air is heavy between them, and it crushes Gorgeous’ ribs, and he tenses his fingers against his knees and he tries to find words to fill the space.

“How did you…?” Gorgeous starts, clearing his throat and waving his hand dismissively, “Nevermind, nevermind, sorry.”

Mind fiddles with the black elastic of his eyepatch, “Assassin.”

Gorgeous nods, “Right.”

Mind sighs, resting his head on his knees.

The shot had almost completely blinded him. His HEV suit visor had completely shattered on impact, and took the full force of the bullet before it hit his eye. In his panic, he rushed right into the ambush, trying to reach the health station. The blindfold the military had used on him slowed his bleeding, accidentally keeping him alive. 

Mind still remembers the smell of blood when he woke up in the garbage compactor. He could still taste the acid on his tongue from where he had vomited in shock.

“Is the coffee not good…?” Gorgeous asks.

“It’s fine,” Mind says. “If I drink it right now, I’m going to puke.”

“Right,” Gorgeous says. “Um, everyone’s asleep, did you want to watch something on that shitty TV?”

Mind shrugs, slipping the headphones off his head, “You don’t have to be nice to me just cuz I freaked out. Just go to bed if you want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Gorgeous says. “I… I just wanted you to know that I know, y’know?”

Mind frowns, a small laugh falling from his lips, “Did I give you a fucking concussion when I punched you?”

“Maybe,” Gorgeous smiles, gently, “You definitely broke my nose.”

“Well, two shiners might make you look more tough,” Mind says, “You might be able to catch up to me in the ‘ruggedly handsome’ department.”

“Asshole,” Gorgeous says, playfully.

“Piece of shit,” Mind replies. “Now get out of here, would ya? I’m trying to wallow and be broody and shit.”

“Broody?” Gorgeous laughs, “Are you a chicken?”

Mind laughs, grabbing his pillow and thumping Gorgeous in the face, “Shut up.”

Gorgeous throws the pillow back with a grin, “You really want me to leave?”

Mind thinks for a moment, “Maybe a movie wouldn’t be such a bad idea? I mean, as long as I pick. I just know you’d pick some dumb sissy shit.”

“You’re just mad you cried at the end of _‘Your name’_ ,” Gorgeous smiles, standing and tilting his head towards the door, “But fine, you pick.”

Mind wipes his nose on his sleeve and stands too, following Gorgeous out of the room with quiet footsteps.


	6. shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the horny posting !  
> this chapter contains enema inflation, a little bit of breeding roleplay, doggy style, and their first kiss :^)

"That's the last of 'em," Feetman says, wiping sweat off his brow as Gorgeous sets down his end of the sheet metal, "Thanks for helping me, guys."

"Yeah, well, someone needed to be the muscle around here," Mind says, out of breath. He fucking hated yard work. What the hell was the science team building that they needed all this garbage? "Happy to be of assistance."

Gorgeous laughs, clapping his hand on Mind's back, "Alright, pipsqueak, don't pull something jerking yourself off." 

Gorgeous looked so handsome standing under the yard's lamppost, sweat glistening on his skin. Mind can only imagine he looks like a wet dog in comparison.

They banter between themselves as they head back inside, and the second Feetman looks away, Mind holds Gorgeous' wrist and tilts his head towards their rooms.

Gorgeous smiles and lets himself get pulled along to Mind's room, chuckling as he quickly shuts the door behind them. Mind kicks his shoes off and Gorgeous follows suit, humming playfully as Mind’s other hand comes to hold his waist. 

"Wow, you're eager," Gorgeous smirks, "Surprised you have the energy after today."

"Oh, I don't," Mind says, still grasping Gorgeous' wrist, "I thought we could shower together." He smiles and his gaze flicks down to Gorgeous' crotch, "Whatever happens next, well, y'know…"

"Do I know?" Gorgeous smiles, following Mind to the bathroom.

His ensuite is surprisingly clean, at least compared to the rest of his room. He has a jar of cotton swabs and eyedrops balanced on the little shelf under his mirror, and Gorgeous hums as he notices a tiny glass pot sitting alongside his eye-care materials.

"What's that for?" Gorgeous asks, watching Mind crank up his radiator and lay out his towels.

"That?" Mind hums, "For my eye, I gotta clean it every couple of months."

"Your eye?" Gorgeous says, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, it's glass," he says, pulling his eyelid on his empty socket down a little, "It's to keep the socket in shape, I didn't really want my face caving in or something. Want me to get it out and show you?"

Gorgeous fakes a gag, "Please don't."

Mind laughs, turning his attention back to his shower. 

It's small, barely enough room for the two of them, and Mind blushes and scrambles for the showerhead as he notices his enema nozzle still attached.

"Ha, nice," Gorgeous coos. "So that bathroom break that took forever wasn't just to get out of work, huh?"

"Shut up," Mind says, twisting it off and reattaching the real showerhead, "Be grateful I bother, since it's for you."

Gorgeous smiles, stepping closer, "It's kinda hot, knowing you sneak off to prep for me." He draws his hands over Mind's stomach, "You want me that bad?"

"Wouldn't bother douching if I didn't, dumbass," Mind says. He twists the tap and holds his hand under the water. "Save it for after we're done showering, I don't wanna slip and break something."

Gorgeous rolls his eyes playfully, tugging at Mind's shirt and gently sliding it off him. Mind pushes Gorgeous' shorts down unceremoniously, and grabs his ass. Gorgeous sets his glasses on the sink and kicks off his briefs.

Shucking off his cargo shorts, boxers, and socks, Mind steps into the shower, a small gasp escaping his lips. Gorgeous steps in behind him, running a big hand through Mind's wet hair.

Mind smiles, passing him the bottle of fruity shower gel. 

“Green apple?” Gorgeous hums. He squeezes a generous amount onto his palm and chuckles, “Surprised you don’t get one of those nine-in-one showergels with the dumb manly branding.” 

“I don’t think it's manly to smell like a hot car,” Mind says, taking the bottle and pouring some into his own hand. He lathers it with his fingers, and gently rubs it across Gorgeous’ abs, “Plus, it's coloured like slime, looks all sciency and shit.”

Gorgeous laughs, working his soapy hands along Mind’s shoulders and down his torso. 

This was probably one of the more intimate things they had done together, but after the blindfold incident, they had grown a lot closer. Gorgeous definitely wasn’t going to complain. It was nice that their bickering was now playful, rather than vicious. 

Mind grabs hold of Gorgeous’ ass, tugging him closer, and Gorgeous brushes Mind’s wet fringe from his eye as he looks down at the smaller man. He almost looked cute like this.

Then, Gorgeous tilts his chin, and gives him a chaste kiss.

Mind leans in, and he blinks his eye back open as Gorgeous pulls back.

There's a pause, and Mind hums, "Huh."

Gorgeous lets out a soft laugh, "You alright?"

"I've made out with a lot of guys, like, drunk and stuff," Mind says, "That's probably the nicest dude-kiss I've had."

Gorgeous lets out a hearty laugh, "Good to know." He draws a soapy hand through Mind’s hair and kisses him again, smiling against his lips as Mind kisses back feverishly. “God, you want me bad, huh?” He murmurs.

“Shut up,” Mind whispers. “You’re so annoying.”

“I love pissing you off,” Gorgeous says, tightening his grip on Mind’s hair. “You make it too easy.”

Mind looks up at him, fire in his eyes, “You wanna fuck me so bad, its not even funny.”

Gorgeous chuckles, pulling Mind’s head back and exposing his neck, “I have a better idea, if you’re up for it?”

Mind smirks, “What is it, you pervert?”

“It involves a little bit of roleplay,” Gorgeous says, “and reattaching that enema nozzle.”

“Yeah?” Mind says, “You been watching some weird hentai, loser?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Gorgeous says. He draws a hand across Mind’s flat stomach, “Would you be up for it, pretending you’re full of my seed?”

Mind chuckles again, “ _Seed._ You’re so weird.” He flicks his eye down to Gorgeous’ hand, and back up, holding his gaze, “But I’m in. As long as you fuck me for real afterwards.”

“Deal,” Gorgeous says, finally releasing Mind’s hair. He turns the shower off and steps out, passing Mind the nozzle from its place in the sink. "Do you need lube?"

Mind shakes his head, testing the temperature of the water as it dribbles from the thin attachment. "Done this enough times," He says. He tilts his head playfully towards the stream of water, "Wanna do the honours?" 

"Absolutely," Gorgeous coos, stepping back into the shower. Mind hands him the showerhead, a small blush spreading across his cheeks as he turns to face the wall. 

Gorgeous shoves at his shoulder, bending him forward gently. He keeps his hand firm on Mind's back, a comforting presence as he pushes the tip against his hole. 

Mind's fingers curl against the tiles as Gorgeous presses forward, lukewarm water spilling into him. 

He'd only done this once, though Eddie had suggested it at least a thousand times before Mind gave in and agreed. Eddie had a real thing for breeding, always making comments about Mind having his kids. A small smirk crawls across Mind's face. He bets Gorgeous was into the same shit.

Gorgeous turns up the water pressure and Mind moans, hand dropping down to cup his slowly growing stomach. He already felt full, and he knew Gorgeous wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Tell me if you want it slower," Gorgeous says, running his hand along Mind's spine. 

Mind nods, wordlessly. Most of his concentration was on keeping himself upright as his knees slowly tremble. 

Fuck, how did this feel so good? 

His stomach was slowly getting heavy, pressed against his hand. He knew he could take more. Eddie had got him to hold four quarts before, though they had used one of those bags, and some pretty expensive poppers. 

Mind tilts his head back up, his still-wet fringe falling into his eye as a small noise of pleasure falls out of his mouth. He shifts his legs, cursing under his breath as Gorgeous fucks the nozzle in and out of his hole. He was such a bastard. Mind was already planning thirty different ways to get him back for this, to have _his_ fun.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the foggy reflection, and a small whimper escapes his lips. His stomach was already pretty swollen, exaggerated by his tiny form. He could barely see his dick, half-hard between his legs.

Mind fumbles for Gorgeous' wrist, tugging his hand down to feel his tummy.

Gorgeous lets out a deep groan, "Fuck, that's hot." He pulls Mind's body closer, stroking over his belly with rough hands.

"Careful, careful," Mind gasps, watching Gorgeous' hand eventually settle beneath his bellybutton, "You don't wanna hurt the baby." Mind smirks as he feels Gorgeous' cock jump against his back, his hand gripping Mind's hip tighter. 

He looks over his shoulder, smug, "You liked that, huh?"

"Fuck yeah," Gorgeous says. He bites his lip as he touches Mind's body, hand dipping down to stroke Mind's cock. "God, I don't think I can wait anymore, can I fuck you like this?" 

"I dunno if I can hold it," Mind says, "We can keep roleplaying though, Eddie always liked stuff like this."

"Do _you_ like it?" Gorgeous asks, breathing hot and heavy against Mind's neck.

"I like you," Mind says, "Uh, your dick, I mean..."

Gorgeous laughs gently through his nose, "You wanna empty before I fuck you, baby mama?"

“Fuck off,” Mind grunts, shuddering as a cramp rips through him. _Fuck._ His dick twitches in Gorgeous’ grasp, and a small moan escapes him as Gorgeous rubs his stomach again. The pressure of the water inside him was making him ache, but god damn, it hurt so good. “Keep touching me, keep going.”

Gorgeous chuckles behind him, lips grazing Mind’s neck, “You do like it, don’t you?” He turns the shower off, and draws his hand along Mind’s stomach, “Should’ve guessed, you are a little masochist.”

Mind can’t even bark out a retort as another cramp hits him. He whines, steadying himself against the wall. This might be his limit, his thighs trembling against Gorgeous' own as he stands firm behind him.

"You okay?" Gorgeous whispers, holding Mind close, "Let go, Gordon." He pulls the nozzle out of Mind's hole, and a moan rips through his throat as water spills out of him. 

Gorgeous keeps a steady hand on his stomach, grazing his lips across the back of Mind's neck. Mind's body quakes in his grasp.

"Is that better?" Gorgeous hums, pushing the heel of his hand against Mind's slightly bloated tummy. "Poor kitten."

Mind flips him off. He slowly brings himself back into an upright position, balancing himself on the shower wall with a long outward breath. 

Gorgeous runs a hand through his hair, “Doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Mind sighs, “Jesus, you’re such a perv.” He twists in Gorgeous’ grasp, hands resting on his strong arms, “At least wine and dine me before you get me pregnant next time, sheesh.”

“Hm, I dunno about that,” Gorgeous smiles, “I’m a deadbeat.”

Mind chuckles, “Not arguing there.” 

Gorgeous pulls a playfully shocked face, and Mind laughs again. 

“You still want me to fulfil my end of the deal?” Gorgeous asks, voice dropping lower, “I can save it for another day, if you’re tired.”

“Nah, I’m okay,” Mind says, “You’re not getting out of it that easy. Though, I do demand to be carried to the bedroom for indulging you and your sick, sick fetishes, blockhead.”

“Right away, my liege,” Gorgeous says, scooping up Mind in his arms and carrying him out of the en-suite bathroom. “What position do you require, m’Lord?”

Mind rolls his eye, letting Gorgeous gently set him on the bed, “I’ll decide in due time, jester, now,” Mind claps his hands twice, “I expect a good and thorough fingering, or it is the guillotine for you.”

Gorgeous laughs, rubbing his hands up Mind’s body and bringing his face close to Mind’s own, “You’re such a fucking loser.” He dips his head to kiss Mind again, pulling back with a coy smile as Mind opens his mouth.

“You started it,” Mind says, tilting his head back up to kiss Gorgeous once more. Gorgeous easily presses his tongue past Mind’s lips, dipping his hand down to grope at Mind’s ass. A small hum of pleasure rumbles in Mind’s throat as Gorgeous’ bites down on his lip, breathing hot and heavy as he slowly sits back. “Lube’s in the-”

“-Top drawer,” Gorgeous says, quickly leaning over to retrieve the small bottle. “I know.”

Mind smiles slightly, threading his fingers through Gorgeous’ hair as he watches the larger man squeeze lube onto his fingers. Mind rests his head back into the pillows as Gorgeous easily slips his first finger into Mind’s hole.

This was definitely becoming his favourite part of sleeping with Gorgeous. Having him serve Mind like this tripped his ego, made him feel special. When Gorgeous was prepping him, being so gentle and focusing only on Mind’s needs, Mind felt like the two of them became the only people in the universe. Nothing else mattered.

“You alright?” Gorgeous asks, softly, disrupting Mind’s train of thought. “You zoned out on me.”

“I’m alright,” Mind says, “Just thinkin’ about switching positions once we’re ready.”

Gorgeous quirks an eyebrow, slowly fucking Mind open with three fingers now, “Oh yeah?”

Mind nods, humming, “Doggy. We don’t do it much.”

Gorgeous makes a small noise of agreement, “Guess you’re right.” He ducks his head to kiss Mind’s nipple, just above his huge strider-blast scar. “Whenever you’re ready. It’s my turn to indulge you, remember?”

“I know,” Mind says, starting to move his hips back against Gorgeous’ hand and whimpering as he inserts another finger, “I wanna make it last. I don’t exactly get you servicing my every whim very often.”

Chuckling, Gorgeous places another kiss on Mind’s pec, moving his fingers faster in and out of Mind’s hole. Mind squirms beneath him, his hand gripping Gorgeous’ hair tight. Gorgeous knows he could easily slip his thumb in too, but he holds back, instead using it to rub against his perineum and tease his prostate. Mind hadn’t expressed interest- at least outwardly- about fisting, and Gorgeous wasn’t going to try that without permission. 

He pumps his fingers faster now, taking Mind’s nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. A small shudder racks Mind’s body, and his entrance tightens, and Gorgeous knows he’s enjoying this.

Mind’s other hand quickly grabs for Gorgeous’ shoulder, “Slow- Slow down. Don’t make me cum yet, god damn it.” He draws in a ragged breath, toes curling and uncurling against the mattress. “Whew.” Gorgeous laughs, withdrawing his fingers, and Mind wipes the sweat from his forehead, “You got up to four fingers?”

Gorgeous nods.

“Damn,” Mind hums. “Maybe I’m a pornstar in another universe somewhere, accidentally got a bit of their DNA in me.”

“Gordon Pornman?” Gorgeous chuckles.

“I was thinking _‘Whoredon Freeman’_ , rolls off the tongue a bit better,” Mind says. He slowly rolls himself onto his stomach, and wriggles onto his hands and knees. “Let’s be real, you’re from the weird porn dimension.”

“And you’re from the dimension of annoying little twinks,” Gorgeous says, slapping a big hand across Mind’s ass cheek.

Mind gasps, rocking forward, “I’m not a twink.”

“If you say so,” Gorgeous laughs. He pours a generous amount of lube down his shaft and clicks the bottle closed, “Get your ass back here.”

Shifting back, Mind bites his lip as he feels Gorgeous line himself up, holding Mind steady with a hand on his waist. He moans through his nose as Gorgeous’ cockhead enters him, and fuck, it felt like a reward. 

Mind’s fingers curl in the bedsheets as he tries to stop himself from rocking forward.

Gorgeous pushes himself in with a soft sigh, easily hilting in Mind’s warm hole. He keeps himself still as Mind adjusts, rubbing his hands up and down Mind’s sides comfortingly as Mind lets out a meek whimper.

Without a word, Mind leans forward, and then back, fucking himself on Gorgeous’ thick length. Gorgeous holds his hips with tight hands and smiles, matching his speed with gentle thrusts. 

“How rough do you want me to be?” Gorgeous asks.

Mind looks back over his shoulder, face beet-red already, “ _Ruin me._ ” 

Gorgeous does not need to be asked twice.

He slips a hand up to his shoulder, thumb against the back of Mind’s neck, and he quickens his thrusts. Mind hooks his ankles over Gorgeous’ thighs, and Mind lets out a deep moan as Gorgeous spanks him again. 

He thrusts harder, hands tensing against Mind’s pale skin as small noises escape his lips. Gorgeous presses in deep, pulling Mind back against him with all the strength in his body, and Mind’s mouth drops open in pleasure.

Mind drops himself to his elbows, and Gorgeous draws his nails along Mind’s back. 

Gorgeous smirks as Mind’s head tips forward, and before long his face is pressed into the pillows, one hand wrapped around his prick as Gorgeous fucks into him faster. Gorgeous can see the puddle of drool on the pillowcase already. 

Pressing back against Gorgeous’ hips, Mind curves his back, his belly button becoming near-parallel to his thighs. His eye is squeezed shut and each outward breath is another gasping moan, and Gorgeous has to admit he is fucking hot when he is cumdrunk like this.

Gorgeous tilts himself forward, and pushes two fingers into Mind’s mouth. 

Mind closes his lips, and sucks eagerly, hand quickly coming up to hold Gorgeous’ wrist steady. His moans only increase in volume as Gorgeous’ fingers edge towards his throat, and Mind’s eye flutters open as Gorgeous pulls his hand away again.

Not slowing his thrusts, Gorgeous presses a now drool-covered finger against Mind’s entrance, and Mind’s jaw drops open with a loud gasp as Gorgeous works his finger in alongside his cock.

Mind’s body shudders. He rocks his hips back onto Gorgeous with gritted teeth, legs shaking as he nears his orgasm. He desperately tries to stop himself tightening around the new intrusion, and he lets out a pathetic whimper as his body tenses without warning. 

He hears Gorgeous chuckle behind him, “Aw, are you close?”

_Shit._ That bastard could read his body better than Mind could now. 

Mind nods, wordlessly. 

“Make a mess, Gordon,” Gorgeous hums, slotting in his second finger. Mind sees stars, and Gorgeous smirks, “It’s your night after all.”

Mind strokes himself faster, burying his face into the pillows as Gorgeous stretches him open. His nerves felt like they were on fire. It hurt, but like everything else, it only doubled Mind’s pleasure.

He cums on his sheets with a muffled grunt, shaking as his body tenses again. He goes slack against the mattress, back twinging from the deep curve he was laying in against Gorgeous’ body.

He feels Gorgeous remove his fingers, and shift backwards to pull out, and Mind slaps a hand against his muscled thigh, grabbing onto him tightly.

“ _Don’t-_ ” Mind breathes, stopping Gorgeous in his tracks. Mind tilts his head to the side and swallows, “Keep going. I want you to cum too.” 

It’s Gorgeous’ turn to moan as Mind wiggles his hips backwards against him. 

He fucks into the smaller man eagerly, heat already coiling in his stomach as Mind’s eye rolls back in his head. Gorgeous shifts his weight, and presses his foot against Mind’s cheek, pushing him further into the pillows.

Mind snakes a hand around Gorgeous’ ankle, moaning louder as Gorgeous presses deeper into him. He hears Gorgeous let out an animalistic growl above him, and Mind’s dick leaks cum as Gorgeous hilts himself over and over. He was so sensitive. Each thrust draws whimpers from his throat, and Mind curses under his breath repeatedly as Gorgeous’ movements become sporadic. 

A smile creeps onto Mind’s flushed face as he feels Gorgeous’ orgasm. 

“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” Gorgeous groans, legs shaking. He stays still for a moment, catching his breath as his body twitches. Mind is panting loudly beneath him, hand loose around Gorgeous’ heel. “God damn.”

Mind chuckles, laying still as Gorgeous removes his foot from Mind’s face and gently pulls out. Mind can feel his cum dribble down his thighs.

He slowly shifts down onto the bed, grimacing as his sheets stick to his skin. His legs shake against the mattress and he doesn't move his face from the pillows as he feels Gorgeous flop down beside him.

"Fuck," Gorgeous says, breathless. "You doing alright?"

"Mm, ask me in ten minutes," Mind says, panting. He peeps his eye out to look at Gorgeous beside him, "You?"

"Yeah," Gorgeous says. He rests a hand on Mind's back, chuckling at the pool of sweat, "Maybe let's not do that again after a whole day in the yard, huh?"

Mind mumbles in agreement. "I think I could sleep for at least a thousand years after that. I haven't been this tired since Xen."

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Gorgeous asks, voice gentle, “Your sheets are fucked.”

Humming softly, Mind rolls onto his side, eyelid drooping with exhaustion. “That’d be nice.”

Gorgeous laughs softly, running his finger along the large damp patch in his sheets as it sticks to Mind’s abdomen, “Impressive.” 

“I think I came like, three times during that,” Mind says, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“Jesus,” Gorgeous says, whistling, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Mind shrugs, “I didn’t either.”

Gorgeous smirks, “Maybe I should milk you sometime, see how many times I can make you cum.”

Mind laughs, “Pervert.” 

“Yeah, well,” Gorgeous hums, gently drawing Mind’s fringe from his eye, “You indulge me, so what does that make you?”

Mind laughs through his nose, and Gorgeous dips his head to kiss him once more.


	7. impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has impact play (spanking and a belt!), cockwarming, and some sweet aftercare :'^)
> 
> i wrote a chunk of this when my disability was kicking my ass so excuse mistakes pls <3

"I want you to punish me."

Gorgeous' eyebrows raise, "Punish you?"

Mind gives a curt nod. He'd been thinking about it a lot recently. Gorgeous clearly liked spanking him, and Mind found his displays of his strength to be super, super hot. Why not combine the two?

"Yeah," Mind says, watching Gorgeous' hands as he gently folds closed his playboy magazine. 

"What, like hitting you and shit?" 

Mind nods, a small blush on his cheeks, "I mean, that'd be part of it, it's like, a power play thing." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "I wanna be a jackass, and I want you to take your anger out on me."

Gorgeous laughs, "Is this you admitting that when you'd piss me off a few months ago, you wanted a big reaction out of me?" Mind shoves his shoulder playfully, and Gorgeous smiles, "I see, playing the long-con, huh, little man?" 

"Don't call me that," Mind says, blushing harder. 

"Why? You gonna pop a boner over it?" 

"Maybe," Mind teases. "But seriously. Back to the matter at hand." He clears his throat with a soft cough, "I want you to discipline me. I wanna do something bad, and I want you to… _'Deal with me'_ , I guess."

"Something bad…" Gorgeous echoes, "What does _'something bad'_ mean?"

"Uh, like, I piss you off in front of Feetman, like old times," Mind says, "I wanna make it more real. Real anger, no roleplay."

"No roleplay" Gorgeous repeats. Mind gives a nod and Gorgeous whistles, "Alright. We need a safeword."

Mind nods again, "I was thinking _Lambda._ "

Gorgeous smiles, "That's good. Lambda. I like that."

"I wanna set boundaries too, really unbreakable ones," Mind says, "Like, nothing genuinely dangerous. I’ve had enough near-death experiences in my life, I don't need any more."

"Agreed," Gorgeous says. "Sexy spanking is one thing, but I'm not fucking waterboarding you or whatever to get you off."

Mind laughs, shoving him again. Gorgeous shoves back, tipping them both onto the mattress with a gentle thump. 

It's a few days later when Mind begins his plan. 

He grabs an old, half full mug of coffee from his desk and carries it out to the common area, a smile creeping onto his face as he spots Gorgeous across the room. He's flicking through his research papers in front of the sink, clearly waiting for the kettle to boil, and Mind tries not to make it obvious as he rushes in that direction.

He crashes into Gorgeous, and tips his dark coffee over his neat, white papers.

Gorgeous lets out a deep gasp, and steps back, and Mind slams his mug down on the kitchen counter.

"Can you watch where you're fucking going, dumbass?" Mind barks, “Jesus, just cuz you have one braincell that dings around your skull like a screensaver, doesn’t mean you should make it our fucking problem!” 

Gorgeous gives a small smirk, “fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” Mind says, voice increasing in volume. He presses his finger into Gorgeous’ abs, “Fuck you! You’re the fucking worst!”

“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid,” Gorgeous says, smiling. 

Mind looks behind him quickly. The common room is empty, and he smirks. He closes the gap between them, and grabs the front of his shorts. Gorgeous gasps, and Mind moves them backwards, pressing Gorgeous up against the fridge.

Magnets clatter to the floor around them as Mind dips his hand into his underwear, mouthing at Gorgeous’ neck. He knows he only has a few seconds before someone comes to investigate the noise, and he wants to cut it as close as possible. Their secret nearly being revealed would make Gorgeous so angry, and that’s exactly what Mind wants.

He rolls his hips against Gorgeous’ thigh, stroking his hand along his length. 

There’s the sound of a distant door being opened, and Mind grins against Gorgeous’ skin. 

“Someone’s coming,” Gorgeous says, slipping a hand into Mind’s hair. 

“I know,” Mind replies. He ducks his head back down to Gorgeous’ collarbone, and Gorgeous’ breath catches in this throat.

“Gordon, seriously,” Gorgeous says. His grip tightens in Mind’s hair, and Mind peeks up at him through his eyelashes. Suddenly, Gorgeous knows what Mind is doing. “ _Fuck._ ”

Gorgeous hears the footsteps get closer, and in one swift movement, he slips his hand around Mind’s throat and spins them around, pinning him up against the fridge by his neck. Mind’s toes barely touch the floor, and a huge grin spreads across his face. He’d got the reaction he craved.

“Whoa, hey!” Feetman shouts, quickly jogging over to them. He tugs at Gorgeous’ arm, “Dude, stop, come on, put him down!” Gorgeous releases his grip, and Mind lets out a weak cough as he steadies himself against the fridge. Feetman lets out a stressed sigh, pushing himself between the two of them, “I thought you two had stopped trying to murder eachother, jesus.” 

Gorgeous walks back to his room with a huff, still clutching his coffee-stained papers in a tight fist. Mind stays silent, trying to hide his smile. This was perfect. 

It’s not long after when Gorgeous strides up to Mind, wrapping a big hand around his bicep. 

“My room, twenty minutes." There's real venom in his voice, and it makes Mind shudder. "Get ready for me. Don’t you dare be late.” 

Naturally, Mind waits an hour.

He creeps into Gorgeous' room with a smug smile, clicking the door closed with his hip.

Gorgeous is standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed, a stern look on his face. He taps his foot, and snaps his fingers, pointing at his feet. 

Kneeling slowly, Gorgeous grabs Mind's chin, “Safeword?”

“Lambda,” Mind says.

Gorgeous spits in his face, and throws his head to the side. He walks around Mind in a slow circle, hand gripping his hair as he observes the smaller man. Mind felt like his prey. “Your behaviour today was disgusting, Gordon.”

“Sorry,” Mind says. He wasn’t.

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it,” Gorgeous says, sharply. “Do you know how close we were to being caught?” 

“I know,” Mind says.

Gorgeous gives his face a dull slap, “Shut the fuck up, it’s my turn to talk, and you’re going to listen to me.” Mind gives a small nod, and Gorgeous pulls his hair again, watching his face briefly screw up in pain, “I’m going to spank you, until you’ve learnt your lesson. Then, you’re going to re-do my paperwork.” Gorgeous lets go of his head and gives his face another shove. Perching on the edge of the bed, he pats his thighs, “Come lay down.”

Nodding, Mind crawls into Gorgeous’ lap, and Gorgeous grabs him by his belt, roughly pulling him into place. He shoves Mind's pants to his ankles, and grabs his asscheeks through his neon orange boxershorts. 

“Count.” Gorgeous says. He hits Mind once, and Mind rocks forward. “I’m going up to fifty.”

“One.” Mind says. Gorgeous hits him again, and again, and again, and Mind grunts through gritted teeth, “Four.” His ass was already stinging. Gorgeous’ strength was no joke. 

Gorgeous slaps across the back of his thighs, giving him a soft rub between each hit. He wanted this to last, he had to warm Mind up appropriately. 

“Ten,” Mind says, head tipping forwards. Gorgeous moves his hand back up and smacks his ass again, five more times in quick succession. Mind grunts, “Fifteen?”

“Good,” Gorgeous replies. He hits him five more times, on his other cheek, and Mind lets out an annoyed groan. 

He kicks his legs against Gorgeous’ floor, heat coiling in his stomach as his skin stings and his half-hard dick starts to rub against Gorgeous' thigh, “Fuck, twenty.”

Ripping his underwear down, Gorgeous spanks him again quickly, holding him still with a big hand on his shoulder. Mind loses count from the onslaught, and Gorgeous continues his strikes. He grips Gorgeous’ thigh, and with another spank he rocks further forward, having to balance himself on the floor. 

“Wait, wait,” Mind gasps, “Hold on.”

“Learned your lesson yet?” Gorgeous asks, palm still raised. Mind lets out a weak whimper, and Gorgeous pulls him back into place, “Guess not.” He wraps his bicep around Mind’s neck, and strikes him harder. “Count, I said! _Start again!_ ”

Mind lets out a weak gasp, hand gripping Gorgeous’ arm, “One.” He stutters. His grip gets tighter as they quickly reach twenty spanks again, and Mind’s knees start to tremble.

His skin is a bright shade of pink as they reach fifty, and Mind’s pretty sure he won’t be able to sit for a week. His breaths are coming in short gasps as Gorgeous draws a hand down his spine, and Mind barely registers the noise of him spitting into his palm. Then, Gorgeous pushes a slick finger into his hole, and Mind’s eye rolls back into his head.

Gorgeous fingers him ruthlessly, Mind’s hips rising from Gorgeous’ lap as he slams into him. 

“Tell me what you did wrong today,” Gorgeous growls. Mind can only gasp, a shuddering moan spilling past his lips. Gorgeous pulls his finger out and gives Mind’s rosy ass another slap, “Pathetic.” He drops his arm from Mind’s neck and smirks as Mind tumbles to the floor, landing on the rug with a dull thud. 

Gorgeous looms over him, arms crossed as Mind pants loudly. 

"Jeans off, and sit up," Gorgeous growls, watching as Mind scrambles to do as he's told. 

He kicks his trousers off and shoves them across the room, gulping as Gorgeous steps forward. He wraps his hands around Mind's neck and brings him upwards, keeping steady eye-contact as his feet dangle off the floor. Mind holds his wrists, a moan tumbling from his mouth as Gorgeous chokes him. Fucking hell. Gorgeous was strong. _Really_ strong. 

"You get five more, then you're fixing my paperwork," Gorgeous says, smirking as he notices Mind's prick curving desperately between his legs. He turns, dropping Mind onto the bed and watching again as he catches his breath. He gives Mind time. He didn't want to rush into the next five spanks before he was ready and fuck everything up.

He slowly collects Mind's trousers from the floor, unthreading the belt from the denim loops and folding it in his hand. Gorgeous stands at the foot of the bed and Mind slowly sits up, wincing as he moves back towards the pillows. He flinches as Gorgeous loudly cracks the belt against his palm.

Mind lays down, and Gorgeous can tell he's ready.

“Legs up, I want the soles of your feet parallel with the ceiling,” Gorgeous says. 

Mind gives another quick nod and does as he’s told, hissing through his teeth as his flushed skin stretches in the new position. Gorgeous gives his thighs a gentle pat before adjusting his grip on the belt, and beating him once against both cheeks. 

Mind lets out a sharp cry, his legs collapsing back down to his chest. Searing pain ripples across his skin and he rolls onto his tummy, swearing under his breath. 

Gorgeous shoves him back over, “Four more. Don’t be a pussy.”

Mind grits his teeth, slowly uncurling his legs. His dick was throbbing against his stomach. He tugs his shirt down, trying to cover his pathetic manhood. 

The air leaves Mind’s lungs as Gorgeous hits across his thighs, the loud clap of the leather belt echoing in the room. Mind furrows his brows, taking a gasping breath as he tries to keep his legs up. He swears through grit teeth as Gorgeous hits him again, and his toes curl in pain. He grips the back of his legs with tight fingers. His legs dip slightly, instinctively, and Mind curses as Gorgeous moves closer.

Gorgeous grabs his ankles, tipping him back slightly and striking his cheeks again. Mind’s knees buckle, and Gorgeous holds him steady until he calms down. Tears sparkle in his good eye.

“One more. Are you ready?” Gorgeous asks. Mind nods, and Gorgeous grips his ankles tighter, “ _Speak_ , you piece of shit.”

“Y- yeah,” Mind says. He braces himself, squeezing his eye shut as Gorgeous brings the belt down again, harder than before. Mind sees stars. 

Releasing his ankles, Mind’s legs fall back towards the bed with a thump. A string of nonsense curses fall from his mouth, and he curls back towards the pillows in agony. He can feel the welts dotted across his ass, and he kicks his legs against the mattress, trying to relieve pent-up energy from trying not to scream.

He hides his face in a pillow, whining loudly as he starts to cry. It hurt, so, so badly, but it was exactly what Mind wanted. Everything about that was perfect.

Gorgeous gives him time. He waits for Mind’s fast breathing to slow, and he places a hand on his back, “Now, about my paperwork…”

Mind nods, meekly sitting up. His ass stings, and he quickly wipes the tears from his cheek. 

“Aw, are you crying?” Gorgeous coos. “Come here.” He wraps his arms around Mind’s shoulders, and pulls him into a hug. 

Mind slips his arms down to hold Gorgeous’ waist. He ducks his head and presses himself against Gorgeous’ pectoral, and decides to just let it out and sob against his skin.

Maybe this was why Mind wanted to be hit. It was the easiest way to let out all his dumb, pent-up emotions, and the easiest way to disguise the real reasons he was crying. He can practically feel the stress lifting from his shoulders.

Gorgeous rocks them softly, his thumb stroking Mind's shoulder comfortingly. 

“Are you still good to keep going?” Gorgeous asks, gently, “We can stop.”

Mind shakes his head, slowly pulling back. “I’m okay, I’m okay. You can pamper me later, big boy.”

Gorgeous chuckles, gently wiping the tears from his face, “Alright. Lay back down, then.”

Mind raises a brow, but gently lays himself down, biting his lip as Gorgeous runs his hands along his body. He slathers his fingers in lube, and Mind lets out a soft gasp as he presses two fingers in at once.

He shifts back onto Gorgeous’ hand, still wincing as his ass cheeks begin to slowly bruise, “What’s this got to do with paperwork?”

Gorgeous chuckles, “You’ll see,” He slides another finger into Mind’s hole, and pumps them slowly. This really was getting easier each time. “Be patient.”

Mind smiles, tensing his hand in the sheets to distract himself from his sore skin slowly going numb. Gorgeous pays no attention to his dick, flushed and hard a few inches from his face. Mind guesses that was part of the punishment.

Gorgeous slips a fourth finger into him, and Mind moans through his nose.

“Can I fist you someday?” Gorgeous asks, fucking Mind gently with his hand, “I can get to four fingers so easy now…”

“Hm, maybe,” Mind hums. “Lemme think about it some other time.”

“Don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,” Gorgeous chuckles. He presses deeper into Mind’s hole, and Gorgeous smiles at Mind’s moan of pleasure, “Are you ready for me?”

“Only if you’re gentle,” Mind replies.

Gorgeous smirks, and removes his fingers. He gives Mind's thigh a little tap, “Get up, go stand next to my desk.” 

Mind pauses, his eye snapping open in confusion. He goes to question him, and quickly decides against it, standing with clunky movements to try and ease his aching behind. His steps are small, and he stands expectantly at the desk, long t-shirt covering his prick.

Gorgeous shucks off his shorts, and Mind can’t help but to salivate at the sight of his fully erect cock as it lazily bounces between his legs. He strokes lube down his length, grinning as he watches a blush spread across Mind’s cheeks. He strides to his desk, sitting himself down in his desk chair, and gives his thighs another pat, “Come sit, puppy.”

Mind steps closer, and Gorgeous spins him quickly, forcing him to face the desk and the neat pile of papers stacked beside the crumpled remains of the old paperwork. 

With a firm hand, Gorgeous guides Mind back onto his cock, smiling as his hands fumble for the chair's armrests to steady himself. He moans as he completely hilts Gorgeous, sore ass gently resting on his thighs. 

Mind goes to shift forward, and he lets out a soft hiss as Gorgeous pulls him back down, flush against his thighs.

Mind grips the armrests tighter, curving his spine to roll his hips, and Gorgeous wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Uh-uh, no riding.”

Mind frowns, looking over his shoulder, “What?”

“Sit still, and do your work,” Gorgeous says, plainly, “You’re my little cockwarmer until it's all done, got it?”

_Fuck._ That was hot. Gorgeous was using him like a fucking fleshlight. Mind was his toy. 

“Got it,” Mind says, biting back another moan. He felt so full sitting on Gorgeous like this. His ass still stings as he shifts his legs to get comfortable, and his dick dribbles precum onto his lap. 

Mind carefully starts copying out Gorgeous’ notes. 

Gorgeous’ handwriting was surprisingly nice, everything written in a swirling calligraphy with neatly drawn diagrams labeled in a cute pink pen. Mind’s writing felt like a toddler drawing in crayon in comparison. 

The first two pages are easy, Gorgeous lounging back in his desk chair as Mind works. 

His legs start to shake by the time the third page is complete. His dick is aching. 

Gorgeous sits forward as Mind tries to subtly shift his hand down to his cock, quickly moving his arm back to the desk. He chides Mind with a disappointed tut, and Mind whines, toes slowly curling.

He’s out-right struggling by page five. Mind can barely concentrate, his prick throbbing pitifully. The heat from Gorgeous’ cock inside him was driving him crazy. He leans back into Gorgeous’ arms with a moan, “ _I can’t,_ I can’t. Fuck me already.”

“I only fuck good boys,” Gorgeous growls.

“ _I’m good,_ ” Mind says, breathless, “I’m so good, _please,_ Gorgeous, I-” A sharp moan bursts from his throat as Gorgeous rolls his hips up once. “Don’t tease me.”

“Say sorry for being a brat today,” Gorgeous says. 

“I’m sorry. _I’m sorry,_ Gorgeous,” Mind whimpers, head tilting back against Gorgeous’ shoulder.

“For what?” Gorgeous coos, wrapping a big hand around Mind’s cock. 

“For being bratty,” Mind says, “For nearly getting us caught, _fuck,_ fuck, _please,_ Gorgeous-”

Gorgeous smiles. He snakes his free arm around Mind’s chest and holds him still, quickly jerking off his prick as he shudders in Gorgeous’ grasp. He can barely form words as Gorgeous strokes him, rocking his hips every now-and-then just to hear Mind moan. 

It wouldn't take much to get him off, and Gorgeous can already feel Mind's body tensing the way it always did when he gets close. He presses his thumb against Mind's cockhead, working it in a rough circle, and Mind let's out a dull whimper from the stimulation.

He cums with a soft shudder, hole tensing around Gorgeous' cock. 

"Good boy," Gorgeous coos, squeezing his dick softly and watching the last few drops fall onto the wooden floor. "Now it's my turn."

He picks Mind up with ease, and slams him down onto the desk, splaying his hand across the back of his neck. Mind lets out a soft cry as Gorgeous pulls back, his jaw dropping open as Gorgeous starts to fuck into him. 

Mind's body trembles from the stimulation, his fingers loosely balled near his face. Each thrust was agony, Gorgeous' hips slamming against his bruised ass, his hole sensitive from his orgasm. He can feel his dick twitch pitifully, and he knows he's probably going to cum again if Gorgeous keeps going. 

He holds out. He doesn't want this to end, not really. Being a toy for Gorgeous to play with and use like this felt amazing, and Mind knew Gorgeous would treat him right once he was finished. 

The desk collides with the wall as Gorgeous fucks into him harder, his neatly arranged stationery clattering to the floor with each thrust. Mind's eye rolls back into his head and his knees tremble harder. Fuck, he loves it when Gorgeous is rough.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Gorgeous grunts. He rolls his hips deeper, and Mind can tell he's getting close, "You want me to cum in you?" Mind nods quickly, and Gorgeous spanks his sore ass again, " _Speak_ , god damn it. Use your words."

"Yes, yes," Mind gasps, stuttering between moans, "Please, Gorgeous. Please, _Sir._ "

Gorgeous lets out a deep growl, and pulls Mind's hips back against his body, completely hilting himself as he cums. Mind's body trembles in his grasp. 

" _Fuuuck,_ " Gorgeous says through grit teeth. "Jesus."

Mind gives a weak smile, his breathing heavy. 

Gorgeous pulls out slowly, keeping a hand on Mind's back and making him stay on the desk. He wanted to observe his prize.

His hole was wrecked, dripping semen down his bruised thighs. His dick was soft between his legs, still leaking cum into his now filthy t-shirt. Dark welts line his ass cheeks, and Gorgeous almost feels bad about how thoroughly used he looks.

He helps Mind stand, slowly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders as his knees wobble unreliably. 

Gorgeous lays him down on the bed, and places a soft kiss on his cheek. "How're you feeling?"

Mind grunts, "Sore." He's still out of breath, "You aren't gonna do anything else, right? Cuz I'm calling it here. Lambda or whatever."

Gorgeous smiles, brushing his sweaty fringe from his forehead, "No, nothing else today. Just gonna clean you up so you don't feel like absolute shit tomorrow. Lambda too."

Mind gives a soft nod, closing his eye as Gorgeous moves from the bed into his bathroom. He hears the distant sound of running water, and Mind feels too exhausted to even ask what he's doing. 

He feels Gorgeous kneel beside him, bed dipping under his weight, and Gorgeous slips a hand behind his head, sitting him up gently. 

"Drink, Gordon, I got you some water," Gorgeous says, voice gentle. He presses the cold glass against Mind's lips, and Mind swallows greedily, water sloshing past his mouth onto his neck and chest. It was so cold. He wipes his mouth with a lazy hand, and hums gently as Gorgeous threads his fingers through his hair, "You want some more?"

"I'm okay," Mind says, slowly blinking his eye open. Gorgeous gives a small smile and nods, wandering back into his bathroom and bringing out a damp cloth and a little tube of soothing cream.

Gorgeous cleans Mind gently, pushing off his dirty t-shirt and cleaning his chest of sweat. His hands work down, and Mind grits his teeth as he wipes over his wrecked hole and across his bruises. The belt had really done a number on him.

"This might sting," Gorgeous hums, squeezing a generous amount of the cream onto his fingers. He moves slowly, and Mind can't help but to wince as he touches each welt. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Mind says, hand resting on his forehead. "Are you nearly done?"

"I'm done," Gorgeous says. "This'll really help, I promise."

"I believe you," Mind says, grunting as he slowly shifts his legs down, "Still fuckin' hurts though." 

Gorgeous stands from the bed again, and Mind watches lazily as he opens his wardrobe. He flicks through the clothes, and Mind can't help but to roll his eye. The dude actually has t-shirts and shit and refuses to wear them? What a jackass. 

Then, Gorgeous coos, and tugs out a sweater. It was a deep burgundy, with long cuffed sleeves and a little patch of grey on the front. Mind can barely make out the MIT logo, and he smiles. 

"Funny," Mind hums, slowly sitting up and letting Gorgeous slip the garment over his head, "Despite us having nearly the same lives and shit, I didn't actually think you studied at MIT."

"My minor was in gender studies," Gorgeous says, smiling as he tugs the fabric down over Mind's little frame, "I was on the football team too."

"Of course you were," Mind laughs. Gorgeous' sweater absolutely drowns him. His hands don't even reach the cuffs, and he decides to bunch the fabric up around his fingers. 

Gorgeous smiles down at him. He looked so cute like this. He definitely had to get him to wear that whilst they fucked, at least once. 

"I guess you're sleeping in here tonight?" Gorgeous asks.

"Sounds good," Mind says, shuffling himself under the duvet. "Can you get me some-"

"Tape for your eye," Gorgeous interrupts, smiling gently, "I got it, don't worry."

Mind smiles back, listening to Gorgeous rummage in his medicine cabinet.

He comes back with the roll, and Mind closes his eye as Gorgeous tears off a small rectangle and tapes his empty eyesocket closed.

"Is that good?" Gorgeous asks. His hands brush Mind's cheek, and Mind leans into the touch.

He gives a soft nod, "Yeah, that's good. Can we sleep now? I think you fucked like, a week's worth of energy out of me."

Gorgeous laughs gently, and slips himself under the covers.


	8. his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has fisting, and mind using poppers!! gettin kinky :^)

"I've been thinking about what you said," Mind starts, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

They were sitting outside again, feet dangling into the warm river as the sun sets on the horizon. Feetman had given them the day off, and they had spent most of it sunbathing together and drinking beer.

Gorgeous tilts his head, peering over his sunglasses, "What did I say?"

Mind exhales quickly, the smoke dancing around his head in the humid summer air, "About fisting. I've been thinking about it."

Gorgeous gives a short, startled laugh, " _Oh!_ Oh, man, I don't know what I thought you were going to say, but that wasn't it." 

Mind chuckles, shoving his shoulder, "I'm being serious, jack-off. Don't laugh at me when it was your idea." 

Gorgeous nods, wiping a hand down his face to stop himself from laughing, "Serious."

"Serious," Mind repeats. "Well, do you still want to do it? I can get ready and just eat, like, rabbit food or something tonight. Keep it light."

"Nuh-uh, not tonight," Gorgeous says. "I wanna spoil you first, since you're going to all the effort for me." 

Mind rests his head on Gorgeous' shoulder, stubbing his cigarette out on the wet wood of the pier, "Tomorrow, then?" 

Gorgeous places his head on Mind's own, "Tomorrow is good. Can you be ready by ten?"

"I'll be ready at nine," Mind says. "Mine or yours?"

"Come to mine," Gorgeous says. "I'll have rose petals and everything."

Mind elbows his side, "You're such a loser."

The next evening, Mind knocks on Gorgeous' door, ten minutes early. 

Gorgeous opens the door with a smile, and steps to the side, and Mind lets out a soft laugh. His room is dimly lit by a tall lamp in the corner, and around two dozen cheap battery powered candles. A new bottle of lube, poppers, and a box of latex gloves were perched on the bed, tied with a garish red bow, and Mind shoves at Gorgeous' arm playfully.

He'd actually scattered rose petals. Fake ones, but the crunch of the tissue paper beneath Mind's socks felt real enough.

"Too much?" Gorgeous ask, smirking. He's clearly very proud of himself.

"Yeah, you think?" Mind chuckles. "You are honestly the biggest loser I know."

"Besides yourself, you mean?" Gorgeous smiles. He closes the door behind Mind, and brings him into an embrace, kissing him gently, "Jackass."

"Piece of shit," Mind replies, hands resting on Gorgeous' pecs. "You excited, you big perv?"

"Oh, you know I am, you little masochist," Gorgeous says. He slips his hands under Mind's graphic tee, nudging it off, and he nods his head towards the bed. 

Mind tugs him backwards, shoving the gift-wrapped items to one side as he falls down onto the bed and drags Gorgeous on top of him. Gorgeous wraps his arms around Mind's back, and kisses deeper, slipping his tongue into Mind's mouth. Mind moans against his lips. 

Grinding his hips gently, Gorgeous presses his underwear clad cock against the crotch of Mind's sweatpants, a noise of pleasure rumbling in his chest. Mind parts his legs, and hooks his ankles behind Gorgeous' back, tugging him impossibly close. 

They rock their bodies together, and Mind can't help but to whimper as Gorgeous slowly pulls back. He rests his forehead on Mind's own, and gives a soft laugh.

"You really enjoy it when I kiss you, huh?" Gorgeous coos.

"Shut up, I hate you," Mind mumbles, shifting his eyepatch back into place. "You're so annoying."

Gorgeous chuckles, giving him another peck on the cheek before shifting back more, mouthing at Mind's neck. Mind slips a hand into his hair, and rests his head back into the pillows.

"Can you give me a hickey?" Mind asks. "I kinda love 'em. Eddie used to cover me in them, I'd go to class looking like I'd slept with a mosquito." 

"I'm guessing you told everyone it was some smokin' hot babe who gave you them too, didn't you?" Gorgeous smiles.

"You know it."

Mind giggles, biting his lip as Gorgeous sucks at his skin, nibbling the tender area until it turns a vibrant pink. Gorgeous knows Mind bruises easily, it wouldn't take more than that to leave his mark. 

He starts kissing lower, reaching his fuzzy belly button and the elastic of his sweatpants. He slips them down with gentle hands, and he smirks at the sight of Mind's dick, half-hard in his patterned boxers. 

"Peaches?" Gorgeous says, trailing an absent thumb across his prick and smirking as it jumps at his touch. 

"Yeah, like little asses," Mind says, hands folded behind his head. "I thought it would be funny-"

He is interrupted by Gorgeous' mouth enveloping his cockhead through his underwear. Mind gasps, the noise becoming a deep moan as Gorgeous sucks him, his hand playing with his balls through the fabric. His mouth is so wonderfully warm and wet, and Mind shifts a hand into Gorgeous' hair to silently encourage him. 

Pulling the fabric down with his teeth, Gorgeous wraps a hand around Mind's prick, stroking him with slow movements. He ducks his head to take one of Mind's balls in his mouth, his free hand wrapping around Mind's thigh to hold him close. 

He sucks gently, pulling down Mind's foreskin and rubbing his thumb along his slit. Mind hips buck, and Gorgeous pulls off with a wet pop, and gives Mind a smile before wrapping his lips around Mind's cock. 

Bobbing his head eagerly, Gorgeous lays his hand flat against Mind's stomach, keeping him still. Pre-cum spills onto Gorgeous' tongue as he hollows his cheeks, and Mind's fingers tense in Gorgeous' hair. 

He looked so handsome like this, lips glossy in the dim light and hair perfectly framing his face. Mind pulls Gorgeous' hair back, forcing him to look up, and heat coils in his stomach at the sight of him. Even like this, their size difference was evident, Gorgeous' hand able to completely envelope Mind's prick. His bicep was almost the same size as Mind's thigh, and Mind bites his lip. Gorgeous could probably snap him in half, and yet here he was, mouth around Mind's cock, servicing him so gently. Mind felt like the luckiest guy in the fucking multiverse. 

He tugs at Gorgeous' hair again, pulling him off completely. Gorgeous raises a brow, and Mind can't help but to blush, "I don't wanna cum yet."

Gorgeous gives him a smirk, and rests back on his knees. He pats his thighs and tilts his head again, "You ready for the real fun to begin?"

"You bet, tough guy," Mind says. 

"What position do you want to be in?" Gorgeous asks, "You need to be comfortable." 

"Missionary is fine," Mind says, quickly stuffing a couple of pillows beneath his hips. "Can you get a towel? I'd feel shitty if the lube stained your sheets." 

"You just don't wanna get replacements if they get fucked up," Gorgeous laughs, striding over to his closet and pulling out a huge, clean towel. He slips the towel under Mind's raised ass and grabs for his thighs, pushing Mind's legs back to his chest to observe his cute little hole, "God, you're so pretty." 

Mind laughs, toes curling, "You're so weird."

Gorgeous gives his hole a quick, flat tongue lick, before dropping his legs, letting him thud back down onto the bed. 

He stands again, retrieving the little gift-wrapped items from where they had fallen to the floor. 

He hands Mind the little bottle of poppers with a soft smile, "You don't have to use them, but you said they'd worked for you before, so…" 

"Oh, yeah," Mind says, spinning the little bottle in his hand. He'd used these a lot back at university, usually in clubs when he definitely shouldn't have been. He genuinely did enjoy the little high he got from them, and how relaxed he felt after, even if the smell makes his nose burn. He drops the bottle onto the bed beside him, "I'll save it for later."

Gorgeous snaps a latex glove on, the tight black material stretching around his fingers. He reaches for the lube with his un-gloved hand, and wiggles the bottle in Mind's direction.

"Look, it's the stuff that looks like cum," Gorgeous says.

Mind lets out a gentle laugh and rolls his eye. 

Gorgeous squeezes a generous amount of the white liquid onto his fingers and spreads it with his thumb, rubbing the excess on Mind's hole. He pauses to watch the cum-lube dribble down Mind's cheeks and onto the towel, and he bites his lip. Damn, this stuff was going to be a lot of fun.

His first finger slides in with ease, as it always did. Mind spreads his legs wider, shifting to stroke himself and matching the speed of Gorgeous' hand.

Gorgeous is deliberately slow, working his finger in and out, until Mind's ass is completely relaxed around the appendage. Mind's hole takes his middle finger up to the knuckle with ease, and Gorgeous can feel arousal pool in his stomach at the sight.

They had all night, a crazy amount of lube, and even poppers. Gorgeous would be insane to rush this. 

He pulls back, nearly entirely out, before lining up his ring finger alongside his middle, and slowly pushing in again. Mind's body twitches, and Gorgeous knows that's him purposefully stifling a moan. 

Gorgeous places a kiss on the inside of his thigh, working his fingers slowly, "You can make noise, you know."

Mind chuckles, still touching himself, "Kinda embarrassing at this point to moan at two fingers. Like, unless we're filming this and I gotta go full pornstar to get some views, I think I should cool it."

Gorgeous smiles, "I don't want you to cool it. I like hearing you moan." He slips his fingers down to the knuckle, Mind's hole giving no resistance, "If I have to film you to get you to be loud, then I'll find a camera."

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Mind says, voice playful. "I'll make noise if it'll make you happy." 

"Does _'noise'_ include you talking? Because I might change my mind if that's the case," Gorgeous teases. 

Mind gives him a small nudge with the heel of his foot, and Gorgeous chuckles again, before inserting his third finger. Mind lets out a weak gasp, and Gorgeous kisses his thigh again.

He moves slower now, pinkie curled against his palm as he fingers Mind open. He usually gets to four fingers now when they fuck casually, but Gorgeous didn't want to overestimate Mind's capabilities. He lays a flat hand against Mind's stomach, grounding him gently.

Mind's body relaxes under his touch, and Gorgeous hums at the sight of his fingers pushing deeper into him. He was opening so nicely, hole flushed a soft pink around the harsh black of the wet latex glove. Gorgeous wanted nothing more than to fuck him right now.

Uncurling his pinkie, he presses four fingers in, and Mind's body shudders again. He moans, noise soft in his throat. 

"Are you at four?" Mind asks, tensing his free hand in the bedsheets.

"Yeah," Gorgeous says. "I won't include my thumb until you say you're ready."

"You know what I'm like," Mind whispers, pre-cum beading at his slit, "I'd tell you I could handle it right now."

"Hm," Gorgeous hums in agreement, "I'll take the lead for you, okay?"

"Okay," Mind nods. 

"Do you trust me?" Gorgeous asks. His hand moves slow, and Mind's entrance stretches wider around his palm.

"I trust you," Mind replies, heart pounding in his chest, "More lube first though. Go overboard with it." 

"I was going to," Gorgeous whispers. He holds his hand steady as he pours more lube into his palm, and he shifts, spreading it over his whole hand and down his wrist. Curving his palm, he opens Mind’s hole, squeezing lube onto his hand and watching it slide past his fingers and deep into him. He fucks his fingers in and out of Mind again, making sure his hole is totally drenched in the fluid. Gorgeous pulls his fingers back, nearly all the way out, "Ready?"

Mind gives a small nod, gaze flicking between Gorgeous' hand and his face, "Ready."

Gorgeous tucks his thumb onto his palm, and slowly presses forwards.

A gasp catches in Minds throat, a whimper slipping from his lips as Gorgeous' first thumb knuckle slides into him. 

Next was his second knuckle, and the widest part of Gorgeous' hand. Mind breathes deep, and relaxes himself against the bed. He wanted to do this without the poppers, he wanted to feel every second of this, unaided. He can feel his hole stretching, and he shifts his legs further apart, gently bearing down on Gorgeous' hand.

Then, his second thumb knuckle enters Mind, and Mind moans, body shuddering. _Fuck._

"You're doing great," Gorgeous says, holding Mind still with a big hand on his hip, "Fuck, this is so hot. Thank you for letting me do this." 

"Thanks for wrecking me," Mind hums. His head tips back into the pillows as Gorgeous slowly pulls back, and presses his hand in once more. Mind shakes his head quickly. This was a lot. At least when he was fucking people at the bar, he'd be drunk, or high, or both, and being tight around them became a non-issue. With Gorgeous inside him like this, he felt tighter than ever. "S- _stop_ , stop for a second, stop moving," Mind says.

"Are you okay?" Gorgeous asks.

Mind nods, wordlessly uncapping the little popper bottle and sticking the lid into his nostril. He holds his other nostril closed and breathes deep, the sharp solvent smell quickly filling his lungs and drying out his throat. He shifts the bottle to the other nostril and huffs again, and he screws the lid back on tight, eyelid already fluttering gently as it relaxes his body.

"I'm okay," Mind says, "Give me a second. I'll be good to go."

Gorgeous nods, kissing his thigh once more. Mind's hole looked so pretty, full up to Gorgeous' wrist. Mind's body almost had no limits, and Gorgeous felt so lucky to be able to pleasure him like this. 

Mind gives him a soft nod, and Gorgeous presses further forward, watching the black latex of the glove completely disappear, his hand entirely swallowed by Minds hole. Gorgeous pulls back, and Mind moans, twitching as Gorgeous' hand slides nearly all the way out of him. 

Keeping his pace slow, Gorgeous thrusts his hand, drawing small whimpers from Minds throat. His cock is leaking pre-cum against his stomach, and Gorgeous smirks, noticing his eye roll back into his head. 

He was totally relaxed against the mattress, a honeyglow in his cheeks and across his chest and shoulders. Gorgeous blames the poppers, increasing his blood flow and making him blush like this. 

Gorgeous presses in again, deep, and a soft moan escapes him as he notices Mind's stomach bulge. He grabs for Mind's wrist, shifting his hand to his belly, and Mind lets out a deep groan at the feeling. His cock leaks against the back of his hand, and he lifts his head as Gorgeous pulls out of him again.

"Fuck," Mind says, voice low. His breath hitches in his throat as Gorgeous thrusts his hand back in, and Mind's prick jumps, " _Fuuuuck,_ Gorgeous…" 

He felt so fucking _full_. He'd never felt like this before. He'd asked Eddie at least a dozen times to do this with him, and now Gorgeous was the one to fill that need. He felt so used. He felt like a whore, like he was just a hole, _Gorgeous'_ hole, Gorgeous' little plaything to ruin as he saw fit. Fucking hell, it was so, so perfect. He wanted to stay in this feeling forever. 

"Are you okay?" Gorgeous asks again. 

Mind reaches forward, and intertwines their fingers on their free hands. He lays back into the pillows, "Faster…" He starts, taking a breath, "Can you go faster, please, Gorgeous? I- I need it."

Gorgeous nods, slowly ramping up the pace. Mind practically melts below him, moans tumbling from his lips each time Gorgeous' palm slips back into him. 

Shifting his leg, Gorgeous presses himself against the mattress, his erect cock rubbing against the fabric. He wanted to touch himself, but he refused to let go of Mind's hand. Mind was giving Gorgeous his body, and his trust, and Gorgeous would be damned if he let go just to pleasure himself. Mind is what's important right now. 

He increases the speed of his hand again, and Mind shifts his legs back, thighs parallel to his chest.

He lifts his head slightly, "Gorgeous," he starts, breathless, "Kiss me." Gorgeous' fist pushes in once more, and Mind moans again, face flushed red and jaw slack, " _Please._ "

Gorgeous nods, not letting go of Mind's hand as he scoots forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Mind's face was warm, and Gorgeous can feel his moans rumble in his chest. Minds fingers squeeze Gorgeous' own, and Gorgeous takes his silent encouragement as a sign to fuck into him faster.

Mind lets go of his hand, arm quickly shifting to wrap around Gorgeous' shoulder. Gorgeous deepens their kiss, sliding his own arm under Mind's body as his fist fucks him harder. His hole was beautifully loose now.

"I think I'm close," Mind says, lips grazing Gorgeous' cheek. He strokes himself sporadically, his hand glossy from his own pre-cum. He opens his mouth to speak, and his jaw drops open wider, his body tensing and hole briefly tightening around Gorgeous' wrist.

Gorgeous holds him closer, "Can I kiss you, whilst you cum?" He asks, pulling his hand entirely out before thrusting it back down to his wrist. He repeats the movement, speeding up as Mind sinks deeper into his grasp. "Gordon, talk to me."

"Y- yes, yeah," Mind stutters, moaning loudly. He's drooling again, eye glossed over. "Kiss me."

Gorgeous shifts, tongue pressing into Mind's mouth as Mind bears down on his hand. His toes curl and his knees shake, and with a loud moan, Mind cums, semen spurting up his chest in long ropes. 

His body shudders, and Gorgeous shifts his hand back, removing himself whilst Mind is still relaxed. Mind twitches at the movement, panting against Gorgeous' cheek.

"That was hot," Gorgeous hums, quickly peeling off his glove to run his hand through Mind's sweaty hair.

Mind nods, grunting weakly in agreement. 

"You took my hand so well, Gordon," Gorgeous continues. He pats Mind's chest, and Mind shakily touches his fingers, pushing his hand up and placing their palms together. Gorgeous' hand was huge in comparison to his, and Gorgeous curls the tips of his fingers over Mind's own. "Thank you for letting me do that." 

"Thank you for being gentle," Mind replies. He curls closer to Gorgeous' body, wrapping his arms around him completely. "That was fun." 

Gorgeous pats his back softly, "Let me get you some water."

"No," Mind says, quickly. He cuddles closer, "Don't get up yet. Don't…"

Gorgeous nods. He threads his fingers into Mind's hair again, cradling him gently. Mind nuzzles his face into Gorgeous' pec, his hands trembling against his back. Gorgeous looks down with a start as he hears Mind sniffle.

"Gordon?" Gorgeous asks, gently, "Hey, hey… What's the matter?"

Mind squeezes Gorgeous' torso, "I- I'm okay," he was, really. He wasn't hurt, or sad at all, "That was just… A _lot._ " 

Gorgeous softens slightly, "yeah, it was." He holds Mind closer, "Do you cry during intense stuff often? You cried when I spanked you."

"That's cuz that hurt like a bitch," Mind chuckles. He rubs his eye against Gorgeous' skin, wiping his tears away, "It's hormones or something. I don't know."

"Aw," Gorgeous coos. He draws Mind's sweaty fringe from his face, "Can I get up and give you aftercare yet? You're gonna be sore…"

"I'm gonna be sore no matter what," Mind says, "Gimme another minute at least." 

Gorgeous nods, "One minute." 

Mind squeezes him again. His body starts to ache as they lay together, and the lube on his skin starts to dry, feeling horribly sticky. He slowly rolls back, grimacing as he notices his cum speckled across their chests. 

"I'll get a cloth," Gorgeous hums, gently sliding off Mind's eyepatch and setting it on the bedside cabinet.

Mind gives a soft nod, relaxing back into the pillows, exhausted. 

Gorgeous returns with a damp cloth, and a pint glass full of water, and Mind tilts his head up to gulp the drink down. 

Gorgeous starts at his thighs, wiping across his skin and cleaning it of excess, dried lube. Mind hums as the warm flannel touches his skin. Gorgeous is so gentle as he washes Mind, drying him with a corner of the towel still under his hips. 

Sliding his arms under Mind, Gorgeous picks him up with ease, setting him back down and throwing the lube-soaked towel into his hamper. Mind is completely pliable under his touch.

Gorgeous tidies around him, and Mind lets out a weak hum as Gorgeous tapes his bad eye closed and cradles his face.

"You doing okay?" Gorgeous hums, kissing his scar, "We should debrief."

Mind waves his hand dismissively, "Everything was perfect, Gorgeous. And now I'm tired, there's not much else to say."

Gorgeous nods, kissing him again, "If you're sure."

Mind smiles, "Well, one note," he starts, drawing a hand over Gorgeous' shoulder, "I want one of your sweaters again."

"You already stole my MIT sweater," Gorgeous laughs. He places a third kiss on his cheek and sits back, "But fine, let me get one for you."

Mind grins, smug as Gorgeous wanders off, his eye still closed from exhaustion. He hears Gorgeous pad back over, and he lifts his arms, letting the bigger man slowly dress him.

He opens his eye as Gorgeous pulls the garment over his head. It was a pretty garish shade of pink, with a repeating pattern of white lovehearts across the fabric.

"Wow," Mind laughs, once again pulling the sleeves over his palms, "This is hideous."

"I know, right?" Gorgeous says, fondly. "I wore this basically every day in February on my way to class." 

"You're such a loser," Mind teases, wrapping his arms around Gorgeous' neck, "Not even kidding, I'm surprised you had friends."

"I could say the same about you," Gorgeous coos. He kisses Mind again, humming against his lips. "Nerd."


	9. rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has bondage, jockstraps, edging, and milking!! and lots and lots of playful teasing :3

Gorgeous curls his right arm, bringing his dumbbell up to his chest. 

He was working out in the yard, as he often did, listening to hyperpop music through some god awful headphones he stole from Feetman.

The autumn air was cool on his flushed skin, and he tilts his head up to admire the warm orange hue from the trees dotted across the horizon. He moves his arm down, and lifts his left, letting out a soft grunt. 

He times his set to match the song crackling in his ears, and before long, he sets his weights down with a satisfied sigh. He loved doing this, really. He could escape for an hour or so each day, and focus entirely on himself and his dumb CDs spinning in his Walkman.

Drawing a big hand across his sweaty face, Gorgeous sighs, immediately jumping out of his skin as he finally notices Mind standing beside him.

" _Jesus!_ How long have you been standing there?!" He says with a laugh, "You need a bell or something, god."

Mind laughs, "I brought you some water." He hands Gorgeous a bottle, condensation dripping down the plastic.

"Thanks," Gorgeous says. He downs half the bottle in a few quick gulps, and quirks a brow as Mind steps closer. "What?"

"Nice jock," Mind coos, hands touching Gorgeous' waist, thumbs dipping past the hem of his shorts and into the elastic of his jockstrap. "You have got to wear that next time we sleep together." 

Gorgeous smiles, shifting to hold Mind close, "Maybe I will. Are you free tonight?"

"I have a fun idea for us but… Maybe we should talk about it a bit first," Mind says, "It's something you talked about before but I wanna add my own personal touches, really make it special."

"Hm," Gorgeous starts, "Okay, you've officially piqued my interest. What is it?"

There's a distant sound of a door opening, and Mind turns, quickly stepping out of Gorgeous' grasp, "My room, at nine, okay?"

Gorgeous nods, slipping his headphones back on and pretending to work out as Feetman rounds the corner.

"Hey," Feetman starts, "Just making sure you weren't trying to kill eachother again." 

"Just reminding the douchebag that it's his turn to cook tonight," Mind says, "And I don't wanna eat garbage, got it?"

"Alright, got it, jesus," Gorgeous rolls his eyes, "At least I _can_ cook."

Mind huffs, and Gorgeous can tell it's fake annoyance. He wanders back inside with Feetman, and Gorgeous follows ten minutes later. 

It hits nine o'clock, and Gorgeous slips into Mind's room, still in his workout gear. His room is relatively clean, though his laundry hamper is completely over flowing, and Gorgeous makes a mental note to help him clean tomorrow.

Mind is at his desk, and he quickly abandons his work to stride across the room to Gorgeous' side. 

"Hey," Mind starts, hands quickly sliding around his waist.

"Hey yourself," Gorgeous replies, smiling, "So what did you wanna talk about?" 

Mind smirks, bringing a finger up to pause the conversation. He walks over to his bedside cabinet, opening the top drawer and pulling out a few large bundles of black rope and a little red cockring.

Gorgeous whistles, "That's a lot of rope."

"Thought you could get fancy with it," Mind says, "Do those Japanese patterns and shit, what's that called?"

"Shibari," Gorgeous says, "I've taken a couple classes on it. Have you ever tried suspension bondage? That shit is _intense_."

"I haven't tried anything," Mind says, suddenly bashful, "Eddie had some leather cuffs so we just used those, plus I dunno if I'd even trust him to tie a knot, he wasn't good with shit like that. Dude couldn't even pitch a tent when we went to festivals."

Stepping closer, Gorgeous takes the rope bundles and tosses them onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Mind's chest, "Well, since it's your first time, you should tell me exactly what else you want from me tonight." He kisses Mind gently, "Spare no detail." 

Mind blushes, "Jesus, you weirdo. You just wanna hear me talk dirty." He mumbles. "I want you to tie me up and get me to cum, more than once." 

Gorgeous smirks, "You want me to milk you?" 

Minds blush spreads to his ears, and he presses the red cockring into Gorgeous' palm, "I got this too."

"Hot," Gorgeous says, "I could really edge you with this, you know that right?"

Mind nods. "That's part of the plan." He holds Gorgeous' wrists, tugging him backwards onto the bed. He kisses Gorgeous, wrapping his legs around his waist. Gorgeous rolls his hips against Mind's crotch, and chuckles gently as he moans.

"You're so cute," Gorgeous says, voice a low rumble. "Let's do some stretches before I tie you up." He massages his thumbs into Mind's thighs, and pushes his legs back, gently working his tight muscles. He draws his thumb in rough circles across Mind's skin, a small frown creasing his brows as he feels how tense he is, "You really need to do yoga with me again, you feel tight."

"Fuck that," Mind says, stretching his right arm across his chest, "no matter how much you try to pressure me into yoga, I'm not doing that shit again." He shifts arms, and a little gasp escapes him as Gorgeous moves Mind's legs back out, making Mind point his toes. "Damn, I feel like taffy right now." 

"They're more aggressive when they stretch taffy," Gorgeous smiles. He works his hands along Mind's body, getting him warm and peeling off his clothes, "I have an idea for the rope. Do you want me to tell you, or just get started?"

Mind smiles, "keep it a secret. I got shears in the top drawer if you majorly fuck it up."

Gorgeous nods, bringing out the small metal scissors and setting them next to Mind's bedside lamp. It meant a lot that Mind trusted him enough to restrain him, especially after the huge blindfold fuck-up a few months back. He wanted the shears close, just in case it gets too intense and Mind needs freeing immediately. 

"Are we sticking with Lambda as our safeword?" Gorgeous asks.

Mind gives a curt nod, "Works for me."

Undressing Mind completely, Gorgeous sits Mind up, giving his shoulders a firm rub before grabbing for the first bundle of rope. He finds the bite easily, and places a small kiss on Mind's collarbone as he threads the rope around his chest, under his soft pecs.

He brings the rope over Mind's shoulder to the front, tucking it beneath the loop, right between his nipples. He wraps it once before moving the rope over Mind's other shoulder, threading it under, up, and through and making a second loop around his chest, right under his armpits. 

Mind bites his lip as Gorgeous moves his body around, repositioning him as he continues the pattern. His eye flutters closed, and he lets out a soft hum as he feels Gorgeous pull the rope tight between his shoulder blades.

"What do you think?" Gorgeous asks, kissing the back of Mind's neck and running his hands down Mind's body.

Mind opens his eye, hands quickly touching over the harness Gorgeous had tied him in. "A star..."

"Do you like it?" He asks. "It was one of the first things I learned."

"It's nice," Mind says, "upside down, too, really summoning Satan with this one."

Gorgeous chuckles, and moves Mind's wrists behind his back, "We both know we aren't making it to heaven."

"Why would I wanna go up there when all the cool orgies are in hell?" Mind retorts, staring down at his lap as Gorgeous starts to wrap the rope around his wrists. His dick is half hard already. 

“Relax, Gordon,” Gorgeous says, softly, “You’re so tense. You’re gonna pull something.”

Mind nods. There was still some deep part of him that was absolutely terrified of this, of being restrained, of being completely vulnerable. He fights that feeling.

He wanted to do this. He wanted to let go of his near-obsessive need to be in control. He wanted to face his fear, prove to himself that he could let go like this.

As much as it hurts his ego to admit it, he had really warmed up to Gorgeous. Despite everything, he trusted Gorgeous entirely. He’d only ever felt this close to Eddie.

Gorgeous kisses the top of his head, giving his shoulders another soft rub, “How does that feel?”

Mind twists his arms softly. It was secure, but he didn’t feel trapped by any means. He tugs his arms once, and it barely budges, rope surprisingly gentle on his skin. “Good.” He answers, simply. “What now?”

“Lay down. On your back,” Gorgeous says. Mind nods, leaning himself forwards and trying to balance his body with his shoulder. His face meets the pillow and he chuckles, using his legs to flip himself onto his back in a few clunky movements. “Graceful.”

Mind nudges his abs with his foot, “Shut up.”

Crawling over him, Gorgeous dips his head, kissing Mind gently. Mind squirms beneath him, wrapping his legs around his back once more. Mind lets out a dull whine as he wrestles with his bonds. Goddamn, he wants to thread his fingers through Gorgeous’ hair and pull him closer so badly…

That might take some getting used to.

Gorgeous shifts back, big thighs pinning down Mind's waist as he dips his fingers into his running shorts.

He pulls them down slightly, over his ass, and Mind bites his lip, "Fuck, you look good."

"Diet and exercise," Gorgeous replies, smirking. He stands, stripping down to just his jockstrap, and Mind's prick twitches against his stomach, "Aw, someone getting excited?" 

Mind brings his knees up, hiding himself behind them, "Maybe."

Gorgeous grins, grabbing for a second bundle of rope. He holds Mind's knee in place, finding the bite again and creating a large loop around his leg, tugging it tight. 

He brings the rope backwards, wrapping around him once more, and Mind's gaze flicks between Gorgeous' hands and his face. His tongue was poking out of his mouth slightly as he focuses, and Mind smiles. Cute.

Mind fidgets as Gorgeous wraps the rope around his leg again, "Have you ever done this on anyone before?"

Gorgeous offers a small shrug, pushing his glasses up his nose, "A couple of times, I nearly moonlit as a rigger before I got too swamped with college work." He brings a section of rope up to Mind's mouth, "Hold this."

Mind bites down, watching as Gorgeous threads the rope between his pinned calf and thigh. He takes the piece from Mind's mouth, and twists them, before threading them back through and tying them off. 

He pats Mind's thigh, tugging the ropes with a strong finger, "How's that?"

Mind nods, "good."

Gorgeous shifts to his other leg, "Good. Frog ties are pretty comfortable, but I'm not gonna keep you in them for too long." He says, kissing Mind's knee, "Since you're a virgin."

Mind rolls his eye with a chuckle, "Shut up." 

He was grateful that Gorgeous was going easy on him. 

Gorgeous finishes the second tie quickly, and pushes Mind's legs down onto the bed, the soles of his feet touching in the new, spread position. Mind lets out a soft grunt, and he opens his mouth for Gorgeous tongue as Gorgeous moves forwards to kiss him again.

"Fuck, you look good," Gorgeous coos, running his hands across Mind's body. He sits back, brandishing the cockring with a quirked brow, "I was thinking, edge you for an hour, and then milk you within an inch of your life. Sound good?"

Mind nods, suddenly realising that's all he can do, "Y- yeah." He clears his throat, swallowing his nerves, "Only an hour? This is the perfect opportunity to really torture me, here."

Gorgeous pats his thigh again, slipping Mind's balls into the cockring, "Well, you couldn't make it to an hour before, so…" He smirks, "Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you don't make it, you get the cage for a week." 

A week in chastity. Holy shit.

"Yes sir," Mind says, tensing his abdomen and making his prick jump again.

Gorgeous smiles, "Your legs will definitely start to ache before then, and I know you can take a lot, but tell me when that gets too much and I'll untie you, got it?" He says. "That's an order. You're not allowed to push yourself with the bondage stuff."

Mind nods again, gasping as Gorgeous wraps a big hand around his cock, "yes sir."

Moaning softly, Gorgeous pumps his hand down Mind's shaft, "I fucking love it when you call me that." He spits into his hand, keeping his speed gentle as he strokes Mind to full hardness. 

Mind lets his head fall back into the pillows, softly moaning as Gorgeous takes him into his mouth. His hand wraps around his balls, and Mind can’t help but to whimper as Gorgeous pins his thighs down with his elbows.

He was completely under Gorgeous’ control now. 

Gorgeous bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks gently as he sucks Mind’s cock. He pulls back, nearly all the way off, and draws his tongue against Mind's slit, sucking his cockhead as he strokes his shaft. He knows it won't take long to make Mind sensitive.

He wraps his hand around Mind's balls, massaging them with his thumb as he dips his head again, easily taking Mind's prick to the hilt. Gorgeous presses his nose into Mind's neatly trimmed pubes, and Mind tilts his head up quickly.

"Gorgeous," he starts, Gorgeous looking up through his eyelashes at Mind's flushed face, "Slow down, I- I'm kinda getting close already…" 

Gorgeous pulls off with a soft pop, "Aw, alright. I'll slow down a little," he hums, voice playful as he continues to stroke Mind's dick. He ducks his head lower, taking one of Mind's balls into his mouth. He sucks, and a deep moan rumbles through Mind's chest. Gorgeous strokes him slower, and can't help but to smile as Mind squirms again.

He pulls back, quickly taking Mind's prick back into his mouth and swallowing around him. He bobs his head again, lips glistening beautifully around Mind's shaft. Mind can't take his eye off him. 

He moans again as Gorgeous pins him down against the bed, and his head falls back into the pillows.

Mind twitches his legs, whimpering, "Stop, stop, _stop_ , I'm close, I'm close." He lets out a low whine, and his body tenses, tugging at his bonds. " _Gorgeous…!_ "

Gorgeous smirks, pulling off again. He keeps a hand at the base of Mind's cock, holding him still as he pants loudly. Gorgeous tuts down at him, "Poor baby."

Mind groans, wriggling his hips as much as he can, "Don't call me that." 

Smirking, Gorgeous strokes Mind's dick slowly, "Can't believe I got you close that quickly… Maybe an hour will be torture after all." Mind lets out a small grunt of annoyance, and Gorgeous kisses his hip, "Where do you keep your sex toys?"

"Huh?" Mind yelps, "How did you-?" Gorgeous shoots him a playful glare, squeezing his dick gently, and Mind sighs, "Bottom drawer. Don't judge me."

"No promises," Gorgeous teases, sliding off Mind's body and opening his bottom drawer. He whistles, gleeful, "Nice."

The drawer is near-full of different sized dildos, all arranged in individual clear bags. A long toy with a knot near the base sits at the top, and Gorgeous' eyebrows raise. Wherever Mind got these, he clearly had a favourite.

Mind squirms again, "Nothing big, please. Just fuck me instead if you wanna use a big toy." 

Gorgeous nods, "What about this vibrating plug, here?" He says, "It’s still only a little smaller than me..."

“It’s the smallest thing I own,” Mind says. He lays himself back down, trying his best to angle his hips up to give Gorgeous easy access. Gorgeous rolls him onto his side, and quickly slots a pillow beneath his ass, before pushing him back down and giving him a condescending pat.

He squeezes lube onto his hand, pressing two fingers into Mind's hole with ease. Mind lets out a soft whimper, breath hitching in his throat as Gorgeous fucks him open.

Mind shifts his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest as Gorgeous fingers him harder. He tenses again, gritting his teeth as he tries to keep himself from orgasming. His breath catches in his throat as Gorgeous pushes his thighs back down onto the bed with rough hands. He curves his spine, and Gorgeous' fingers slip out of him. 

Gorgeous runs big hands down Mind's body, "Hey, breathe. You're never gonna get through the hour at this rate"

Mind grits his teeth again, gasping, "I hate you. You're the worst." He takes a deep, shuddering breath, "How long do I have left, sir?"

"Forty minutes," Gorgeous says, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand.

" _Fuuuuck._ "

Chuckling, Gorgeous sits back, pressing his fingers back into Mind. He thrusts his fingers gently now, wrapping his other hand around Mind's prick. 

Mind's body twitches, his chest starting to turn a bright shade of pink to match his cheeks. He twists his wrists in his ropes, his arms tensing as he squirms. Fuck, even like this, his nerves were on fire. It's taking everything in him not to lose this time.

Gorgeous lets out a soft hum.

Mind opens his eye again, chest heaving, "What?"

"Just thinking about how cute you're gonna look in that cage again," Gorgeous says. Mind groans, and Gorgeous removes his fingers, wiping the lube off on his abs. "You ready for your plug now?"

Letting out a long sigh, Mind swallows, drool starting to dribble over his chin, "No, but do it."

Gorgeous frowns.

He wasn't expecting a _'no'_. Mind rarely said no to anal. Gorgeous sets the plug to one side, and holds Mind's hip gently. Maybe he really should slow down, give Mind a couple of minutes to calm himself. 

He moves forward, dipping his head to capture Mind's lips and kiss him gently. Mind moans against him, quickly opening his mouth and letting Gorgeous kiss him deeper. Gorgeous draws his tongue along Mind's teeth, curling it against the roof of his mouth before biting down on his lip, nipping Mind gently as he pulls away.

Mind cranes his neck with a soft whimper as Gorgeous sits back again. 

Moving back down the bed, Gorgeous ducks between Mind's legs, dragging his tongue across Mind's hole. Mind squirms beneath him, his thighs shuddering as Gorgeous tongue presses into him, his nose pressed against Mind's taint. He licks slowly, tongue gentle as he moves to hold Mind's shaking legs. 

Mind's chest heaves, his back curving against the bed. "Gorgeous, please, holy shit, _holy shit!_ "

Gorgeous sits back, smug. 

Mind thuds back down onto the bed, toes curling. "God, I hate you," he groans, "I hate you so much." He brings his knees to his chest as he shudders.

"Yeah, yeah," Gorgeous hums, "Legs back down on the bed, be a good boy."

Mind huffs in annoyance, but does as he's told.

"Halfway there," Gorgeous says, lubing up the buttplug, "Think you can last this time?"

Mind twists his arms again, "If I win, I'm getting a whole fuckin' chastity belt for you." He says, wiping his sweaty face on the pillow, "Get a taste of your own medicine." 

Pressing the tip of the plug against Mind's hole, Gorgeous chuckles, "Sounds like fun." He pushes forwards, and the toy pops into the hilt, a shocked moan ripping through Mind's throat. "Before I press all these little buttons, do you need untying?" 

Mind cranes his neck up again, giving each part of his body a testing wiggle, "Um, maybe?" He says, frowning, "My knees are a little sore." 

"Got it," Gorgeous says, pushing Mind's leg up to access the knot, "Want me to tie you in a different position?"

"To the bed," Mind says, nodding. He clears his throat, blush darkening his cheeks, "Tie me to the bedframe, sir."

Gorgeous definitely does not need to be asked twice. 

He makes quick work of untying Mind, sitting him up to free his wrists and chest from the harness. Gorgeous gives his shoulders a quick rub, admiring the creases on his skin from the ropes patterns.

Mind gets comfortable in the pillows, and Gorgeous gives Mind's legs another gentle stretch before looping the rope around his ankle and tying it off on the bedframe. Mind keeps his hands behind his head as Gorgeous moves to his other leg, easily completing the simple tie and admiring his handiwork. 

Mind was spread open beneath him now, his legs pulled back in the new position, exposing his hole and the little vibrating plug between his cheeks. Gorgeous grabs for his cockring and gives it a gentle wiggle, smiling as Mind whimpers. 

"Do you want your hands tied too?' Gorgeous asks, drawing a hand down Mind's chest. 

"Yes, sir," Mind says. His eye was still glazed over, and Gorgeous smirks. 

Moving his wrists into position, Gorgeous secures them to the frame, letting Mind twist his hands to gauge the tightness. His dick grinds up against Mind's ass as he works, and he can tell Mind is trying not to move back against him. 

Gorgeous gives Mind a soft smile, before pinning his arms down and pressing his jockstrap-clad cock against Mind's ass, pushing his buttplug in deeper. Mind moans, and Gorgeous lets out a small chuckle as Mind's legs tremble in the new position.

He sits back, and Mind's prick jumps. Mind already looked so ruined, his chest and face flushed a deep red, his toes curled, his tummy glossy with pre-cum. Gorgeous checks the clock, and returns his focus to Mind with a smug grin. 

Fifteen more minutes of edging. Then he could wreck Mind entirely.

He presses the vibrator on, and Mind's body jolts. Mind gasps, mouth dropping open in a silent moan.

"How many speeds does this thing have?" Gorgeous asks, hand wrapping around Mind's shaft. Mind can only moan, and Gorgeous chuckles again, "Guess there's only one way to find out, huh?"

Clicking the vibrator again, the speed increases, and Mind’s spine curves up, his thighs shuddering. Gorgeous strokes his dick faster, and Mind’s eye snaps open, a long whine escaping his lungs.

“Gorgeous, please, _please_ ,” He begs, toes curling, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” Mind grunts as Gorgeous moves back, quickly turning the vibrator off with a simple click. Fuck. His stomach aches as he tenses again, his knees wobbling as he tries to calm himself. It almost hurt, and that pain was immediately becoming pleasure in a ruthless cycle. He lets out a deep breath as the agony of not orgasming eases, and he shoots a glare up at Gorgeous, “Fuck you.”

Gorgeous tuts, playfully, “Nearly there,” He says, simply. He presses the toy’s button again, smiling as Mind twitches. He strokes slower this time, kissing the inside of Mind’s leg. “How many times do you think you can cum once this is done?”

Mind wipes his face on the pillow again, “I dunno.” He thrusts up into Gorgeous’ hand, “Five?” he offers a small shrug, and looks away, suddenly bashful, “I’ve only ever been able to do it with you.”

Raising a brow, Gorgeous kisses his thigh again, “Oh really?” He coos, “Should I fuck you, then?” 

“Maybe,” Mind bites back, still panting, “But you went through all the effort of digging through my toy stash to find this plug, poor guy might feel left out.”

Gorgeous ups the speed of the vibrator with a smirk, “I can think of some other ways he can join in,” He says. He squeezes Mind’s cock softly, and Mind moans, biting his lip. Gorgeous strokes faster, admiring Mind as his dick drools pre-cum over his knuckles.

He was truly something to behold like this, his body flushed pink and his eye shut tight. His body was tensing and relaxing almost sporadically, and Gorgeous hums watching his hole clench around the toy. Mind’s toes curl and he whines, and Gorgeous lets go of him, turning the plugs vibrations to the gentlest setting. 

He waits for Mind to calm down slightly, his limbs sagging in the ties. 

Then, Gorgeous turns the vibrations up once more, and Mind jolts again. A loud moan rips through his throat, and Gorgeous wraps a big hand around his prick. Mind’s dick jumps in Gorgeous’ grasp, cockhead flushed bright red and throbbing pitifully as he awkwardly jerks his hips up into Gorgeous’ hand. He’s drooling again, and Gorgeous sits forward, pushing his fingers into Mind’s mouth and letting him eagerly suck.

His fingers rub Mind’s tongue, and Mind swallows around him, quickly bobbing his head along the appendages. He opens his eye again, and keeps a steady eye contact with Gorgeous as he sucks, pushing his lips down to Gorgeous’ knuckles.

Jesus, he looked good like this. 

Gorgeous pulls back, and Mind lets out another gentle moan.

“Gorgeous,” Mind starts, legs shaking, “Fuck me already.” Gorgeous massages his thumb against Mind’s slit. “What do I have left, like ten minutes? Come on,” Mind’s breath hitches in his throat, “ _Please._ Please fuck me.”

It’s Gorgeous’ turn to moan. Fucking hell. It was so hot when Mind begged like that. 

“You just want the vibrator out, don’t you?” Gorgeous teases. He increases the speed again, and Mind gasps, limbs straining against the ropes.

Mind’s body tenses again, his chin planted against his chest as he grits his teeth. He was so close to winning, he wasn’t going to fucking lose now. He holds his breath, and his muscles burn. 

“Alright,” Gorgeous says, gently. “You win.” He turns the vibrations off, and Mind collapses back into the pillows, chest heaving. Gorgeous kisses his thigh, and pats Mind’s stomach. “Do you want me to untie you, and then fuck you?”

Mind shakes his head, “Fuck me already, god damn, I can’t fucking wait anymore.” He desperately tries to squirm closer, “The plug is only a little smaller than you, right? Just put your dick in me before I lose my mind, come on.” 

Gorgeous laughs through his nose, gripping the base and slowly working the toy out of Mind’s hole. Mind grunts in annoyance, and Gorgeous holds him still with a big hand on his tiny hip.

“Fuck,” Mind gasps as the plug slides fully out. He bites his lip as Gorgeous grabs the lube again, pushing his jock down and letting his cock spring free. Mind tries to shift closer, gaze flicking between Gorgeous’ length and his face. He presses his cockhead against Mind’s hole, and Mind squeezes his hands into fists, _“Fuuuuck.”_

Gorgeous rolls his hips forward, and hilts himself. 

Mind moans, his legs shaking. Holy shit. It really would not take long to cum with Gorgeous inside him like this. Gorgeous always felt so fucking good.

Wrapping his arms around Mind’s thighs, Gorgeous fucks into him faster, hips relentlessly crashing into Mind’s ass. Mind’s dick weeps on his stomach, pre-cum pooling in his bellybutton. Gorgeous pulls him impossibly close, glasses slipping down his nose as he watches Mind beneath him. 

He looked so good like this. His mousy-brown hair had spilled into a messy halo around his head, cheeks flushed a deep pink except for his scar, mostly hidden behind his slightly out of place eyepatch. 

His hole tenses around Gorgeous, and Gorgeous knows he’s close. 

“Cum, Gordon,” Gorgeous says, voice low. “You’re allowed to cum. Shoot it, baby.”

Mind grunts, gritting his teeth as he cums, semen splattering up his chest and reaching his chin. His body shakes in his bonds, and he goes slack, small moans falling from his lips as Gorgeous continues to thrust. 

Gorgeous wraps a hand around Mind’s cock, stroking him again. He drags his thumb across Mind’s sensitive cockhead, grinning as Mind starts to squirm.

“You said five, right?” Gorgeous growls. “I can get you to come five times, at least?”

Mind gives a short nod, breathing too fast to speak. He lets out a high-pitched whimper, and Gorgeous fucks into him harder. Mind shelters his face behind his tied-up arm, mouth slack and drooling. He was completely pliable beneath him, and Gorgeous bets the ropes are the only thing grounding him, and keeping him from collapsing into the bed entirely. Gorgeous had never seen him this fucked-out before. He wasn’t even this cum-drunk on poppers.

Mind’s body jolts, and he holds his breath again, tightening on Gorgeous’ shaft as Gorgeous pumps his hand faster. His toes curl and his knees tilt ever-so-slightly inwards, and with a loud moan, Mind cums again, spilling over Gorgeous’ knuckles.

Gorgeous rolls his hips slower, shifting his hand from Mind’s thigh and quickly rubbing his palm against his cockhead. Mind gasps, back arching and wrists wrestling with his ropes.

“Gorgeous, _ah!_ ” Mind whines, voice increasing another octave. “Oh my god, _oh my god!_ ”

With another mewl, he shudders, dry-orgasming against Gorgeous’ palm. 

“Wow, already at three,” Gorgeous coos, “Impressive.”

Mind raises his middle finger, still panting. “I… I think I’m done. I’m dry.”

Gorgeous reaches over to the plug, and clicks it on to its highest setting. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He presses the vibrator against Mind’s dick, chuckling as he wails. He thrashes, and Gorgeous places a comforting hand on his chest, “What’s your safeword?”

Mind takes a few deep, shaking breaths, “Lamb- _lambda._ ” He wheezes. “It’s lambda.”

“Do you need to safeword now?” Gorgeous asks, keeping the vibrating plug against his prick. 

“No.” Mind says, simply. He twitches again, hole tensing around Gorgeous’ cock, “fuck, fuck, oh my fucking god.” He gasps. He cums with another high moan, his prick dribbling pitifully. “Gorgeous, I can’t, _I can’t-_ ”

“One more,” Gorgeous says, “Can you handle it?”

Tears sting in the corner of his eye, “Yeah.” He whispers, “Fucking _do it._ ”

Gorgeous thrusts deeper into him, holding the vibrator against his glans again. Mind’s body shudders from stimulation. His nerves were ablaze, everything sensitive and overwhelming. He sees stars as Gorgeous fucks into him faster. His stomach aches, and with a pathetic whimper, he cums again, semen dotting across his chest. His brain empties for a moment, and he can barely hear Gorgeous' soft praise.

He can barely breath as Gorgeous pulls out of him, and he sags against the mattress, the sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. He closes his eye as Gorgeous gently unties him, slowly bringing Mind’s leg down to rest on the bed. He gives his limbs a rough rub, and Mind doesn’t have the energy to move as Gorgeous finishes untying him completely.

“You doing alright?” Gorgeous asks. Mind grunts in response, hand shaking as he moves to take off his eyepatch. Fuck. He was spent. Gorgeous had officially destroyed him. Gorgeous brushes his hair from his sweaty forehead, “Hey, talk to me, please.” 

“Yeah,” Mind hums, opening his eye as Gorgeous slips the cockring off him. Gorgeous dips his head, dragging his tongue through the cum dotted up Mind’s chest. “Fucking hell…”

Gorgeous chuckles, kissing between his pecs. “You think I’m letting this go to waste?” He coos, “Not a chance.” 

Mind sighs, lifting a weak arm to Gorgeous’ hair. He admires the marks of the rope across his skin, and hums, “Get up here and hug me, will you? Jeez.” Mind curls his fingers into Gorgeous’ hair and sighs happily Gorgeous moves to lay beside him. He wraps his arms around Gorgeous’ shoulders, smiling as Gorgeous slips his hands around Mind’s waist, “Thank you." He says, sarcastically, "Took you long enough.” 

“Sorry, forgot I had to be nice to you now,” Gorgeous whispers, “Since you’re a winner, finally.”

“Shut up,” Mind replies, shifting to kiss Gorgeous’ cheek, “I hate you, you’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! kudos and comments are super duper appreciated :^)


End file.
